Charmed:Triquetra
by A.Good
Summary: There are new witches living with the Halliwells. Soon a prophesy will be fulfilled and a curse will be unleashed. Can they stand all the pressure? Take place in the year 2028 Please R&R Chris/Bianca Wyatt/OC Chapter 18 is up Please Review! ON HIATUS
1. C1 The Past Part 1

**The Past Part 1: Prue's Return**

It has been a month since the forever charmed. And all is back to normal at the manor.

"Leo came you come get Wyatt please I am trying to fix breakfast," Piper yells into the living room where Leo is sitting.

Wyatt is playing with the egg that he just broke onto the counter. "What are you doing to drive mommy crazy" Leo laughs as he enters the room. Piper looks up to give him a dirty look as he disappears in white lights.

"What the… He couldn't…. He is not strong enough?" she say looking at Wyatt "Wyatt did you orb daddy somewhere" Piper asked.

Wyatt shakes his head no. "Then what is going on?" she asks herself turning off the stove with the pancakes in it.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"What is going on?" Leo asks as he orbs in to a familiar place. He turns to see the elders in front of him He looks at them suspiciously.

"We have something for you." One Elder says to him.

"It is your new destiny" A female elder says.

"What new destiny" Leo asks look around at all his familiar friends.

"Leo for all the good you have done and will still do we are willing to give you your powers back you will once again become a whitelighter but with elder powers. Because they have been given to you we can not give just the whitelighter powers back we must give you all your power." A male elder explained.

"I won't come live here I have a family" "Leo begins "I won't leave them"

"We are not asking you to, if we give you these powers you will live on earth and you will run the magic school, just as before, but there are also some consequences with this" Another female elder says.

"What do you mean consequences" Leo asks he looked at them suspiciously an elder had burned him before he wouldn't let it happen again.

"You will not be immortal. You will grow old and die one day. If you are killed you will not come back, but only the most powerful demon will be able to kill you and of course darklighters. Powerful witch will have the power to kill you as well. In a way you will be like the charmed ones. You will be mortal with elder powers" another elder told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Leo questioned knowing there had to be a catch.

"We are doing this so that you can help some new whitelighters. They too are not immortal and will be able to grow old and die. But because of all the good they have done and they tragic death we are giving them this opportunity, but only if you accepted it, they have already been told and you will meet them immediately if you accept" The male elder says

"Who are they?" Leo asked looking around the room. He could tell that this must have been important nothing like this had ever been done before.

"You must first accept, but I will tell you that they are two friends of yours" The female elder said "It is for the greater good I assure you"

"I have to discuss this with Piper" Leo said "This is a big decision"

"Very well you have one hour" an elder says and wave his hand "Wait I need more time" Leo said as he orbed back into the manor.

He could hear Phoebe talking "Well where did he go? " she asked.

"I don't know" Piper says it is obvious that she is worried as she walks back and forth through the living room. "Paige you think you can find out"

Leo walks around the corner into the living room "No need I'm back" he says to them. Everyone was there now Paige, Henry, Coop, Phoebe and Billie.

"Where did you go" Piper ask walking over to him. Wyatt and Chris sat in they playpen looking on.

"The elders need to talk to me," Leo answered to everyone's surprise.

"About what?" Phoebe asked looking shocked.

"Your not a whitelighter anymore" Paige added shocked as well.

"That is what they wanted to talk to me about, They want me to become a whitelighter again well really and elder" seeing everyone's reaction he continued "Before you say anything let me finish" He says look at Piper "It will not be like before I will not be immortal I will be able to die and be killed I will age as normal. I will only have the powers of a elder and I will run magic school."

"Why are they doing this?" Piper asks she didn't trust this situation she knew there had to be more.

"They told me that it is so I can help two new whitelighters, they are friends of mine. They will have to live with the same consequences as me. But they will only get this opportunity if I accepted it" Leo said looking around at his family

"Who are they" Piper ask sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know" he say sitting down next to her on the couch "I will meet them after I accept, if I accept" he says look at Piper "If you don't want me to do this I won't " He says to her. "If I, no if we accept it would mean that I will be a whitelighter again and I will have charges to protect and guide"

"Do you want to do it Leo" Billie asked him as she looked around the room.

"I loved being a whitelighter but I love being a father and husband more. I have an hour to decide, well more like 45 minutes now" Leo says looking at the clock then back to his wife.

"That is not what was asked Leo" Phoebe said to him "she asked you if you want to do this" Phoebe said.

"Follow you heart Leo" Coop said to him.

Leo thought about it for a minute. Looking around at his sons and his family. Then look back at his wife.

"Look you know that Piper is behind you no matter what right Piper so just do what feels right" Henry added.

"If you want to do it Leo I am with you. And I won't want to take this opportunity way from your friends. Beside you can be killed now at least then you will have some powers to protect yourself." Piper says to him. "So it is up to you."

"So what do you what to do? Are you going to do this?" Paige asked Leo.

"I love being able to help people so, I guess I am" He says standing up "Are you sure Piper"

"I'm sure. I want you to be happy and being a whitelighter makes you happy" she said to him assuring him that it is ok.

"I am ready" Leo calls to the ceiling and he disappears in orbs.

"Are you sure you ok with this" Phoebe asks Piper.

"Yea I'm sure" Piper reassures her little sister. "Now back to a your wedding it is in two days" Piper say pulling out a catalog.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I have decide to accept my powers" Leo informs the elders after he orbs in front of them.

"We hoped you would" One of the elders said and the elder put their hand out lifting Leo off the floor, white light come through him. As the lights fade away he descends back to the floor.

"Now you can meet the other," an elder said and two elders orbed away to repeat the process on the other two. The two elders return with the two new whitelighters.

Leo stood in shock at the familiar face of his sister-in-law and friend "Prue" He says giving her a hug "and Andy. Your sisters will be so happy. They will…" He says with tears coming to his eyes remembering the pain he felt when he lost them. "what will they tell people" he asked turning to the elders.

"They will tell people that they were in witness protection their graves will be removed and they will do their jobs. The angle of destiny has already taken care of it," a female elder explains "according to record they never really died it was all staged. Now Prue" she says addressing her attention to Prue "You must remember you are no longer a witch you are not a charmed one witch. But you are a very powerful whitelighter because you where a charmed one witch now you are a charmed whitelighter. You are not a part of the power of three. However you witch and whitelighter power will pass to you children if you have any. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Prue answers, "When can I see you sisters"

"Now" the elder says "Leo will show you how to orb, Welcome to you new destiny" he said as he and the other elders orbed away.

"Just think of where you want to be a really hard and you will be there," Leo says and he orbs away followed by Prue and Andy.

Leo orb into the manor where Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Henry, and Coop are waiting for him, "So who are you new whitelighters?" Phoebe asked

"They should be her any second" he says just as Andy and Prue orb in. They have a ruff landing as they both fall on they butts in the middle of the floor.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stand speechless for a moment as tears come to all of their eyes.

"Is that who I think it is" Billie whispers to Coop.

"Yes that is Prue and Andy. I recognize them from the pictures." Coop says back at a normal volume.

"Prue" Piper says with tears in her eyes almost unable to speak as she goes to hug her sister followed by Phoebe.

"I missed you guys so much" Prue says to Phoebe and Piper. When they let go. She was cry by now. She looks at Paige who is standing with tears in her eyes looking at the sister she never met. "Well don't just stand there Paige come give your big sister a hug"

"How did you know who I am?" Paige asked in shock.

"I saw you from up there" Prue answered as she hugged her little sister when she let go she look to Henry and Coop "Come here brother-in-law and future brother-in-law" and she hugs them both. "You are getting married this Saturday right" she asked Phoebe. "I am so happy for you Pheebs"

"Yeah how do you know" Phoebe ask still surprised.

"When you are up there you can watch sometimes and I did every chance I got." She told her. "and these are my nephews, Chris she said picking baby Chris up and Wyatt she said sitting on the floor next to them.

"Oh I'm sorry Andy" Piper said giving him a hug followed by Phoebe.

"Don't think that we haven't missed you" Phoebe said letting go of him.

"I know I have missed you too" He laughed.

"I would say that we have a lot of catching up to do but you seem to know everything" Phoebe joked with her sister.

"Well there is nothing really to do up there but to watch over the ones you love." Prue said playing with Wyatt and Chris.

"The ones that are not there with you" Andy said looking at Prue.

"I feel some very strong feelings of love coming from you Andy" Phoebe said to him.

"Me too" Coop said "you are in love with Prue."

"Yes and I always have been." Andy said looking a the women he loves as she looked up at him.

"You know I am a romantic, you two have been waiting five years for the chance to be together, why don't you. You too should get married with us on Saturday. If not then, then next week just long enough to get all the paper work stuff worked out." Coop suggested, "What do you say"

**Please Review**


	2. C2 The Past Part 2

**

* * *

**

The Past Part 2: The McCafe's

"Remember how she told us she was a witch " Leo laughed to Lauren as he Piper, Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Lauren, Jason, Billie and Randy sat in the manor living room talking about when the McCafes move in a few house down from them.

"Yea what was the term she used, umm I think it was Special Problems" Phoebe said making quotations with her fingers.

"Yea, she said sometimes we have some Special Problems that only we can solve" Andy laughed at the memory also making quotations with his fingers around the words Special Problems. "Then I found out that I am their whitelighter"

"Yea and I see Jacob and Kayla in my classes" Leo laughed again.

"Yea, who knew our kids would become so close" Lauren said. Lauren and Jason McCafe and they two children Kayla and Jacob had move to Prescott Street about 5 year ago when Jacob and Kayla were only 8 and 10 years old. Jacob and Kayla were best friends with all the Halliwell and Jones children. Because of their shared interests the Halliwell, Jones and McCafe families had become very close and they are now like one big family. Although the McCafe family are wealthy they lived and normal life and did not do extravagant things. They did not work and often would watch the Halliwell and Jones children while they were at work when regular school or magic school was out.

The Halliwell, Jones, and McCafe children, once they were old enough not to use their magic, all went to regular school during the school year and magic school in the evening, and attended magic school full time over the summer. They hated the double schedule but like being able to hang out with non-magic people and still learn magic at night. So witches went to magic school all day during the year, but this was their parents way of keeping them semi normal, or as normal as it gets for witches.

"I know, I love them like one of my own," Prue said fondly. "I can't believe Kay is turning 13 next month"

"I know, she is growing up too fast. You know we don't have any other family you guys are they closest we have" Jason added "and I love your children like one of my own as well, all thirty of them." He joked.

"Hey I need to talk to you guys seriously for a moment." Lauren said putting a end to the silly banter "We don't have any family left and we need to know if anything happens to us that our children will be taken care of and taught." She took a pause then continued "Taught to defend themselves and protect innocence. We couldn't think of better place for our Jacob and Kayla to grow up then here with you all. So we want to know of anything happens to us will you take care of Jacob and Kayla?"

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked with concern. Everyone was quite not looking intently at Lauren and Jacob. "Is something wrong?"

"No, No nothing is wrong but we battle demons all the time and we know that it is a lot less now but we need to know that our children will be taken care of by somebody we can trust. Somebody that can teach them magic and make sure they grow up right. Good" Lauren explained trying to ease the concern.

"We did our Will the other day and we named Piper and Leo as the guardians for Kayla and Jacob we pick their names only because it was the closes house to ours we named all of you in orber of age after that" Jason told them, "If that is too much I can change the names"

"No, it is not too much, I pray that nothing happens to you but if it did I would want to take care of them. I love those kids" Piper said still concerned by the morbid topic "I love you guys"

"Thank you" Lauren said with tears in her eyes "and we left the house to you and Coop, Phoebe. You should be on this street too if anything happens to us I know it is our destiny to make this street the most feared by all demons with nothing but witch and whiteligters".

"Thank you" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes "but we will not need it nothing is going to happen to you. We are here to protect eachother. We will get a house on this street they way we have always planned."

"Ok now no water works" Billie joked to lighting the mood. "This is good makeup I don't want it to run" she said dabbing at her eyes.

The adults stayed around talking for a while longer until it began to get late.

"While let's round up these kids and head home" Lauren said to Jason. It had gotten late and they all had school in the morning.

"We leaving too they do have school in the morning" Paige said standing up followed by Henry.

"Yea" Phoebe joined in "Just before she was about to call them name Patricia, Penelope, and Paris teleported in.

"I could sense that you were about to call us so I just came down and brought them with me" Patricia said.

"Very funny" Coop said. "Ok lets go" All the parents collected their children, said they good-bye and went to their respected house on Prescott Street and Phoebes apartment. After the McCafes move there they bought a house for all of the Halliwells and the Jones on that street and let them buy it from them. They only needed one more house to Phoebe's family they were waiting for someone to move out.

* * *

After the McCafes arrived home Jason and Lauren sat in the living room with their children when the doorbell rang. "It is almost 9 o'clock I wonder who can that be" Lauren said with surprise. "By the way, you two need to be getting ready for bed."

"I'll get it" Jason said as he went to the door. "Mr. Johnson what are you doing here?" Jason said to as he opened the door to a fair skinned man with black hair, green eyes with a friendly smile.

"Can I come in" Mr. Johnson said. Mr. Johnson was the McCafe's real estate lawyer.

"Yea sure what's going on?" Jason said stepping aside and allowing him to walk in the foyer the opened up to the living room.

"Just this" Mr. Johnson said turning around sinisterly to face Jason. All traces of his pleasant smile was gone, an athame appeared in his hand. He stabbed Jason in the chest with the athame causing him it fall.

"Jason" Lauren yelled as she stood up protectively in front of her children preparing to fight. Jacob and Kayla called out for their father. The Demon then flashed over till he stood about 10 feet away from Lauren.

"I have been waiting for this" he said with a sinister smile.

"Kayla, Jacob run" she yelled to her children who sat studded on the couch.

Jason laid on the floor holding his chest. He looked at the demon and try to set the demon on fire. Just starting as small one before the weakness over took him and he passing out. Lauren made a lighting ball form in her hand. She threw it at the demon. He was hit but he as a powerful demon and it was not enough to take him down

"That is the best you got" Mr. Johnson laughed and flashed just inches in front of Lauren. "Not good enough" He said and then stabbed her in the chest with the athame and let her fall. "Now for the kiddies" He said turn to Jacob and Kayla.

Jacob stood in front of Kayla. "Don't touch my sister" He yelled. And then tried to set the demon on fire. The demon the came over to him and stabbed in the stomach as a lighting ball hit him in his chest.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" Mr. Johnson yelled as grabbed Kayla as she tried to run.

"ANDY" Kayla called as the demon stabbed her in her back. The demon flashed out just as Andy and Prue orbed in.

"Oh my God Andy heal them" Prue said going over to Jacob as Andy went to Kayla, they place their hand over the two children and white light came out healing them

As Prue finished healing Jacob she walked over to Lauren laying on the floor. He put her hand over the wound in Lauren's chest. No light came from her hands. "No!" Prue yelled with tears already flowing. She putting her hand on Lauren trying to heal her. "Please work, please" She cried but nothing happen.

Andy looked over at Prue face and he knew what was wrong. He ran over to Jason and placed his hands over his wound. Nothing happened "COME ON, COME ON, WORK DAMNIT WORK!" he cried still nothing happen. He place his hand over his face and began to cry.

Jacob stood there watching this scene unfold in front of him. He ran over to his mother and began to shake her "Mom wake up" he cried. "Please don't go. Wake up"

Kayla sat down on the floor where she stood and pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, unable to move tear streaming down her face. She didn't speak she just sat there. She wouldn't speak for the next week. She just cry. Even after moving into the manor she would not speak. Piper and Leo made the basement into a bedroom so that the kids can spread out upstairs. The Halliwell and Jones families took the deaths very hard.

**

* * *

****At the manor a week later**

"She hasn't talked in a week," Piper said to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.

"She will, she is just in shock, she watch her parent being killed in front of her she just needs sometime," Phoebe said sadly as she sat at the table in the kitchen at the manor.

"I can't believe Lauren and Jason are gone," Paige said almost crying again.

"I feel so weird about moving into Jacob and Lauren's house" Phoebe admitted. "I feel like they should be their"

"That is what they want, it's like they knew this was going to happen." Prue commented.

"Maybe they did but why wouldn't they tell us." Paige said.

"I don't know but I do know we can't let that demon get Jacob and Kayla. I can't let anything happen to them. I promised, we promised Jason and Lauren" Piper said to them with anger in her eyes just thinking about the demon who kill her friends. Thinking of how they knew him and let him around them and their kids.

"We won't, the demon thinks that they are died, we will find him and kill him" Prue said. She had done some investigation in the underworld and had found out that a demon was going around bragging about killing the McCafe line but she could not find out what demon was, just that he was very strong.

"We don't even know what demon it is" Piper said fustrated. "How can we protect them"

"We will just have to do the best we can. As long as that demon thinks that they are dead he won't be after them. And we will find out who he is a kill him." Paige assured her. "That is what we do"

"One day Jacob and Kayla will be ready to talk to us about what happen" Phoebe said. "I can feel the pain that they are in, they are just not ready yet but they will be"

"I just love them so much. This is good to be a hard Birthday for Kay." Piper said letting her sadness saturate every word. She did not know that Kayla and Jacob were standing outside the kitchen door. "I just don't know what to do to help them. How are we going to get through this?"

Kayla ran into the door and started to hug Piper crying uncontrollably. "I love you too." She continued to cry "Why" she said in between sobs. "Why"

"Why what?" Piper asked.

"Why did they happen to us" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen with his head hung. Phoebe got up and hugged him bringing him over to the others. Prue as Paige hugged Kayla with Piper and pulled Jacob and Phoebe over to they. Everybody was sobbing and hugging by now

"I don't know" Prue said softly, "I don't know"

**Please Review**

**The next chapter is going to bring you to the present (of future however you want to look at it.) **


	3. C3 The Charmed Life

**The Charmed Life **

**By: PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell **

**I added an edited some things **

"PATIENCE HALLIWELL you get your ass back here now" Paige Matthews-Mitchell calls after her daughter as she orbed out of the room. She was furious with her.

"Mom calm down she'll be fine give her some space" Priscilla said to her mother defending her twin sister.

Paige eyed her other daughter angrily. "No Priscilla I won't calm down your sister has to realize that she can't nearly get killed again and not tell us at all" She says pacing back and forth. Henry puts a restraining arm on his wife's shoulder.

"Sweetie your right, but Priscilla is right two we need to give her some space and talk to her about it a later, when everyone has cooled down. Beside Patience is a big girl. I don't like this anymore then you do but let's all calm down a talk this out"

Paige's gives her husband a dirty look "Why on earth did I have to fall in love with you and why oh why did you convince me to not terminate those little fetus's before I gave birth" Paige said to her husband. He was so calm about all this she wanted to strangle him.

Henry laughs and kisses her "Because I am so charming and you love that about me and because wanted them and you are a great mom and you love them to bits and they love you'

Priscilla snorts. "Sorry" She apologizes quickly and says "I'm gonna go see what Patrick and Paul and Peter are doing" she says and makes a quick exit.

Paige rolls her eyes at her family and turns back to Henry "I love you"

Henry smiles "I love you Paige Matthews-Mitchell"

**

* * *

****Back at Halliwell manor**

"WYATT, CHRIS, how dare you two and I mean how bloody dare you do that" Mel yells at her brothers trying to catch them as they run around the couch in the living room

Wyatt clicks his tongue and asks cheekily "What Mel, look out for you"

Chris joins in "Yeah Mel we were just making sure he was good enough for you"

Melinda makes a hand gesture and blows up the antique clock "I have had enough of you two I am soo sick to DEATH OF you, I don't need you and more importantly I DON'T WANT YOU"

Chris tries to make up well a little "Melinda" he starts walking towards her but Melinda cuts him off

"Next time butt the hell out. And next time I see you I'm going to blow your ass's to Tokyo" She warns her brothers and she orbs out.

**

* * *

****In Coop and Phoebe's home just down the street **

Melinda orbs in to where her cousin Paris is "'Hey Paris what ya up to"

Paris grins seeing her favorite cousin "Nothing much trying to hide from my sisters who want me to go shopping"

Melinda smiles she knows that Paris HATES shopping "Well care to help me vanquish two part evil witches " she says plopping down next to her on bed.

Paris smile and almost let out laugh "What did they do this time"

"They interrupted me and you know who" Mel hissed. "And they integrated him and what's worse when they found us we were umm half naked"

Paris shrieks "They didn't" placing he hand over her mouth. The Halliwell, Jones and McCafe boys have taken upon themselves to act as screeners for all over the girls dates. They have followed just about everyone on their dates out with guy they didn't know very well or didn't like. No matter how old the girls are now. They all hated it. So Pairs was not that surprise to her this news.

"They did" Mel said angrily

Pairs let out a half laughs and says "You think they would have learnt from last time they tried the big brother, big cousin act."

"Ya think" Melinda snorts

"Will they ever grow up" Paris said shaking her head.

**

* * *

****Up on the golden gate bridge**

Patience Halliwell was sitting there thinking and crying a little when a swirl of golden lights appeared

Patience stands up and cries for joy and hugs the person that appeared in front of her

"Thank god it's you" she says

**Please Review**


	4. C4 Patience

**Patience, Patience **

"Why are you crying" the person asked.

"My mom and I just had a big fight, she doesn't want me to do this alone but I can put her and the rest of my family in danger not again."

"I wish I would have fought with mom a little harder," the young woman said. She looks like just like Patience only she had on clothes from the 1940s.

"Well this time we will not lose her and we will not do this alone me and…. well me" Patience said

"Well I am actually the old you" Christina said, "We have to stop Gargen or he will destroy all of our lines to come"

"We will Christina we have too"

* * *

**Back at the Trudeau house**

"So what's up Jay" Patrick ask when Jacob teleported in the living room.

"Aunt Piper is yelling at Chris and Wy again," Jacob informed.

"Why" Paul ask just entering the room.

"You know why" Kayla said from behind him making him jump a little.

"Don't do that Kay you scared me," Paul protested.

"Sorry" Kayla apologies.

"You mean they messed up Mel's date again," Peter asked as Kayla took the set beside him.

"You know it" Kayla said.

"Not again" Prue said entering the room "Piper must be furious"

"She sure was Aunt Prue" Jacob added, "I would have stop them but I don't like the guy either"

"'I'm surprised you didn't go with them this time" Prue said.

"No not this time I didn't want the trouble plus I thought Kay, over here, was going out so we split up" he said with a smile.

"What Jacob you we trying to follow me. I should blow you into the wall." Kayla said "I told you guy next time I catch you following me I will blow all of you out of town."

"Whatever" Jacob says "We are just looking out for you."

"I am 23 years-old I can look out for myself and so can Mel"

"Hey you two stop that " Prue interrupted "and she's right Jay she can look out for herself."

"What's going on" Priscilla ask walking in the living room.

"Nothing new" Peter says with a laugh.

"Oh" Priscilla says completely understanding what he meant. As she sat down on the chair on the other side of Kayla.

**

* * *

**

At the Jones house

.

Christy and Randy Jr. where practicing their martial arts. "After I kick your butt I think I'll go to aunt Phoebe's house and hang with Pairs for a while." Christy said kicking at his stomach but missing.

"You have never been able to beat me little sis and you never will" R.J said as he grabbed her leg and made her fall to the ground. "See I told you" he laughed.

"Be careful R.J don't hurt here" Randy said to her son.

"Whatever on day I am going to beat you" Christy said as her brother helped her off the floor.

"No you won't but you are getting better you will definitely be able to kick April's ass…I mean butt tomorrow." Randy Jr. said proudly as he father gave him a look "What I didn't say it" he laughed as the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Randy said grabbing the phone. "Hello………..Oh hi Leo…………Pam did what……….Ok we will handle it……..Alright see you tomorrow………. Bye."

**

* * *

**

Back on Golden Gate bridge

.

"So what are we going to do" Christina asked.

"Well you said there is no vanquishing potion or spell so we have to make one." Patience says "But I am not very good at writing spells"

"Your better at making potions right" Christina says "Me too"

"Maybe we should go look at the Book of Shadows"

"But he will be able to sense up down there" Christina said.

"Yea but we need more information," Patience said and orbed out to the Manor followed by Christina

**

* * *

**

At the Jones house

.

"Pamela come down here" Billie yelled up the stairs to her youngest daughter.

"Coming" Pamela yelled back and started down the stairs. From the look on her mother's face she new what this was about. "Uncle Leo called didn't he" She said.

"Yes he did. You failed you potions test."

"I'm sorry mom, I..." she started but was cut off.

"No excuses I gave you the Book of Legend to study it had the perfect transporting potion in it."

"Why would I need to do that anyway I can projected anywhere I want" Pamela protested.

"Because you don't know what will happen and you need it one day. Now I want you to go upstairs and study the potion and practices until you get it right I will even come and help you. So come on you will be retaking the test tomorrow." Billie said and started up the stairs.

"He mom" Matthew said on her way down the stairs "Can I borrow the car, I want to go to James house."

"Yea be back by 11" She said continuing up the stairs as her son ran past her.

**

* * *

**

Back at Coop and Phoebe's

.

"Well Paige sometime you have to let them handle things on their own" Phoebe says on the phone with Paige "She is a big girl she can handle it."

"But it is dangerous she can be killed going after some unknown demon on her own" Paige rants.

"She will be doing that for the rest of her life just like we do"

"Yes but we have more experience we can help her" Paige says "if she wasn't so damn stubborn"

"I wonder were she gets that from" Phoebe joked "I remember when you wanted to held a ghosts problem on your own, you were very angry when Piper and I butted in even though we had more experience."

"Your right" Paige conceded.

"She will ask for help when she needs it" Phoebe reassured her little sister.

"I just don't want her to get hurt" Paige sighed

"I know"

**

* * *

**

Back at the Manor

"We have to be quiet so that Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo doesn't here us." Patience said.

"There is nothing in the Book of Shadows about him" Christina said giving up hope. "I guess no one lived to write about him"

"Well let's check the Book of Enchantment between these two book you can always find what you are looking for."

"The Book of what" Christina questioned.

"It is the McCafe line's book. It is Kay and Jay McCafe's book they have lived with Aunt Piper for a long time so their book is protected here." Patience explained as she turned thought the pages of the book. "Here he is" she said when she found page with a very handsome man on it. He has dark black hair and blue eyes with a beautiful smile.

"Gargen an upper level striper demon able to take the powers of anything he kills by sucking their power out with is hand. Wounding him will only buy time because he can regenerate any part in time. No know vanquishing spell. You must strip him of his powers. The regular power-striping potion is not strong enough." Christina read.

"That's it" Patience said aloud "how are we going to make a stronger power-striping potion."

"I don't know"

Just a Christina finished her sentence Gargen shimmed into the attic "You miss me my love" He said with a smile he waves his hand and throws both of them across the room. Patience went into the wall and Christina crashed into the bookshelf. He then started walking up to Christina and put his hand over her head.

"Hey Demon" Piper yelled from the attic door "Get away from my niece" She said putting her hands up and blowing Gragen's arm off causing Gargen to shimmed out as Christina came to.

"Patience" Wyatt said looking from Christina to Patience.

"What the hell is going on" Piper said "Paige, Pure" Piper yelled to the ceiling "you better get over here"

"I'll go get Phoebe" Leo said orbing out.

_**What will Patience and Christina do to save themselves and their family? **_

**Please Review**


	5. C5 Brotherly Love Part 1

**Sorry it took so long to post. I will do better. Please Please Please Review. I really love the feedback. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**I am sorry if there are some mistakes in my writing but please remember that I am only human. I cannot catch everything and I am extremely busy. I am a law student with at lot of important papers that needs more of my attention. I will try my best to edit the chapters but they will not be perfect because I am not perfect. Please continue to review I really do love the feedback.

* * *

**

**Brotherly Love**

**By: ****angel-witch-girl 101**

When all four sisters and their husdands were in the room Paige began talking to the two forms of her daughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige shouted. "How do you look just like my daughter?" she directed her question to Christina.

"Because I am your daughter in a way" Christina replied trying to think of a way to explain.

"What?" Paige asked shocked looking back and forth between the two versions of her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom" Patience said. She couldn't let Christina explain. She had to protect them. She looked over at Christina and they orbed out.

"What the hell" Paige said after them

* * *

Piper and Phoebe were scurrying for Patience while Paige and Prue tried to sense her. Nothing was working; no matter what they did they couldn't find her.

"Damn it. Why can't I sense her?" Paige said in frustration and began to pace back and forth in the attic.

"She's probably blocking you" Prue replied finally giving up too. "I can't find her either."

"Neither can we" Phoebe said putting the crystal down on the map.

"Okay well she has to be somewhere. Just keep looking" Piper said picking up the crystal and trying again.

"I hope we find her before she does something stupid" Paige said plopping down on the couch.

"Don't worry Paige, we'll find her before she hurts herself" Phoebe explained giving her sister a sympathy look.

* * *

Patience and Christina were in an alley trying to find a stronger potion from a magic book she took from Magic school.

"I can't do it" Patience said slamming the book close.

"We have to. Otherwise…" Christina said not finished the thought.

"I know" Patience replied frustrated and scared. "But I don't think we can do it without the help."

"I'm here," Christina reassured her.

"I know, but I don't know if that'll be enough to vanquish such a powerful demon" Patience worried. This demon was stronger than any other she had been up against by herself and a lot was riding on her success.

"Than let me help" A voice said from behind them. Patience and Christina turned around to see Henry Jr. orb into the alley.

Patience stood up quickly. "How did you find us?" She asked angrily. He couldn't be her it was not safe.

"I sensed for you, how else?" Henry Jr. said matter-of-factly.

"I blocked you guys." Patience said confused.

"No you blocked mom but you didn't block me. You never could" Henry Jr. said with a smug smile.

"You need to go back home," Patience ordered her older brother.

"I'm not going back," Henry Jr. said. He was not going to let her fight whatever demon was after her on her own.

"This is my fight" Patience yelled. She was furious but mostly she was scared.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you Patience but we are related and I'm not going to let you go after a demon by yourself that you can't stop" Henry Jr. hissed at his sister. He didn't know what she was thinking trying to do this alone.

"How do you know I can't stop the demon?" Patience said offended. Although she still had no idea how she was going to stop it yet.

"I read the page you left open" Henry Jr. replied "No known vanquishing spell. And you suck at spells that was you worst class at magic school. And now you are here with a potions book from Magic school" He shook his head. "You know that had nothing on the Book of Shadows"

"Look Jr, this is my fight and I'm not going to let anyone get hurt because of this demon," Patience said. "Not in this life" she whispers. If she would have to die she would do it alone. No one in her family was going to go with her.

"Tell me then, how do you plan to vanquish this demon?" Henry Jr. asked with a self-righteous look on his face.

"Taking away his powers" Patience informs very matter-of-factly. Although she didn't know if that would really work

"And how will you do that?" Henry Jr. asked sarcastically.

"A potion" She replied pointedly.

"Trust me you aren't going to be able to make a potion strong enough to vanquish this demon" Henry Jr. said "No with out the ingredients for home."

"Than what do you suggest we do?" Patience asked. He was getting on her nerves he never should have followed her.

"I suggest you let me help you" Henry Jr. said smiling a smug smile.

"Look, I'm not putting anyone else in danger because of this demon!" Patience shouted; she had, had enough of this conversation he had to go before it was too late. "It's better off if I just handle this by myself."

"We should be getting back to work," Christina said trying to defuse the situation. She knew how her and Jared (Her version of Henry Jr.) could get.

"Look Patience, you're my sister and I'm not gonna let you go get yourself killed trying to vanquish this demon" Henry Jr. yelled back. He was staying and there was nothing the she could do about it.

"Look you won't be able to stop this demon and I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Patience said trying reason with him again; knowing her effort would be worthless.

"Patience first of all if I can't vanquish this demon the neither can you. Second of all I don't need you to try and protect me, it's my job to protect you" Henry Jr. yelled. He thought she was being ridiculous.

"Please, just let us handle this" Patience yelled frustrated with her brother.

"I can't do that" Henry Jr. replied calmly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Patience continued to yell his smug attitude was really getting under her skin; like she can't handle anything without her big brother.

"Are you?" Henry Jr retorted.

Patience orbed Henry into the wall. "I told you, I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me" Patience walked back to where Christina was trying to make the potion.

Henry got up; he was livid. How dear she orb him into a wall when he was only trying to help her. And with one swift hand movement Henry Jr. orbed Patience into the wall. "And I told you I'm not going to let you kill yourself." He yelled.

"Do you ever back down?" Patience asked dusting herself off. He didn't understand that she was just trying protect him protect her family. Stop the past from repeating itself. Christina looked at the display in front of her. She decided that it would be best to stay out of this.

"No, I'm just as stubborn as you are" Henry said still fuming.

* * *

**Back at the Halliwell manor **

The sisters still couldn't find Patience. Piper had even tried a summoning spell but nothing worked. Paige was having a nervous breakdown. She was walking back and forth wreck with worry.

"Where is she?" Paige asked, almost yelled.

"Don't worry Paige, we'll find her" Prue assured her putting her hand on Paige's shoulder to stop her pacing.

Patrick and Peter orbed into the attic. "What are you guys doing here?" Phoebe asked when she notice them.

"We have news" Peter said he was hesitant to share the news.

"Is it good news? Did you find Patience?" Paige asked filled with hope. But it quickly left when she saw their faces.

"You might not like this too much" Patrick said taking a quick pause. "We have no clue where Patience is and we can't find Jr. either"

"What?" Paige shouted and Prue took her over to the couch.

"Paige calm down" Piper said trying to comfort her sister.

"How am I supposed to calm down when two of my kids are missing and have probably been taken to the underworld by demons?" Paige speculated imaging the worst.

"We know where Priscilla is?" Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood.

"We need to find them right now" Paige yelled almost tearing up.

"Don't worry Paige. We'll find them soon" Prue said rubbing her sisters back.

"How do you know? How do you know that a demon didn't kil…" Patrick started before Prue gave her son a look that could kill. He quickly closed his month. Patrick always had a way of saying whatever came to his mind without thinking.

Paige got so upset you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Tears ran down her face. She was enraged.

"Sorry" Patrick said looking at the floor. He didn't know what possessed him to say that out loud.

Suddenly Henry Jr. orbed into the attic. "Okay, you guys need to stop looking for Patience cause you won't be able to find her." He said quickly.

"Wait, where is she? Did a demon get her? Is she okay?" Paige asked bombarded her son with question; her tear quickly dried up

"No for the second question and yes she's okay, for now" Henry Jr. answered.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked getting angry at her son.

"Nothing, I got to go" Henry Jr. said promptly and orbed out of the room.

**Please Review. Just Click the green button please. **


	6. C6 Brotherly Love Part 2

**Thanks to all the people who reviews my story. Please Please Review. I really like the feedback. Please it only takes a **

**Big Thanks to CharmedSuperGirl for pointing out my mistake to me. I fixed it in all the chapters. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Brotherly Love Part 2**

**By: PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell**

"Alright what the hell is going on, this strange girl appears who looks like my daughter. And Jr. knows something but won't tell me there is a demon we can't vanquish" Paige rambles, Piper smiles, and Phoebe goes over to her sister.

"Look Paige sweetie we'll get answers in the end you have to trust your children" Phoebe said earning a death glare from her younger sister.

"She's right you know Paige, I know its hard believe me with everything that went on with Wyatt and Chris I know, but you have to you don't have a choice" Piper said in agreement.

Prue grinned, "Yea and hey they learned from the best, didn't they?"

Paige rolls her eyes at her sisters. "I suppose so" She grumbles, Henry puts an arm around her and she relaxes for now.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the alley where Patience and Christina were.

"Man that brother of mine is a pain in the ass, why can't he understand that I don't want anything to happen to him" Patience complained.

Christina grinned remembering her brother and then said a little sadly "At least your siblings are still alive, anyway let's finish this potion before Gargen comes back because I want him dead so I can go back to my time safely."

Patience sighed "I know Christina; I just want this all over with like now, I want my own life away from mom though, I love her but I want my own space," shakes her head and then said "Lets get this over with shall we."

Christina grinned and they put their heads over the cauldron once more.

Henry Jr orbs in "Alright Patience are you sure that potion of yours is going to work?"

She whipped her head around "Yes, now for the last time I don't care you are not coming I'm not letting you die because of me and MY past life."

She turned to Christina "No offense"

Christina grinned "None taken." She knew where she was coming from. She hoped that if this works she could go back to her time and fight with her once again.

She turns back to the cauldron and Henry looked at his sister firmly "You don't have a choice sister dear, I'm not letting you fight that demon with only your other self to protect you and offense is meant by the way"

Patience's temper exploded "You don't have to be rude now leave before I vanquish your ass and don't think I won't" she yelled. Again Christina thought it best to stay out of this.

Henry looks at his sister and said telepathically "You can't I'm your brother and half whitelighter"

"You know whitelights can be hurt too" Patience retorted.

"Not by you little sis" Henry Jr. said smugly.

"Why are you being such an ass Jr.! Just leave! I don't need or what your help" she spat. He was really getting on her nervous.

"Yes, you do" He yelled back.

"No I don't! Stop being so stubborn and just leave!" Her yell was almost a plea this time. She didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of here so that she and Christian could get back to work.

"I'm not going anywhere" Henry Jr. stated firmly.

Patience was getting furious. She teleorbs a dark lighter cross bow to her. She held it out aiming at her brother "I said leave NOW" she said darkly. She wasn't sure if she would really use it but she hoped he would just back down and leave.

**Please Review Please  
**


	7. C7 Daring

**Please Please Review. I really really like to hear from you. And don't forget to add me to your alerts and favorites list. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Daring **

"You won't dare" Henry said not moving and eyeing Patience almost daring her to do it. Patience looks at her brother who is unmoved by her threat.

"Yes, I will now leave," she yelled. Henry said nothing he just stood there sure of himself. "Leave" she yelled again.

"No" Henry said calmly. He knew she would never shot him. She didn't have the gust.

"Fine" Patience said and at that moment mad her decision. She was have to hurt him for his own good. She fired the darklighter arrow at her brother hitting him in his shoulder. She had to do it to save him. Henry fell to the ground. Christina looks at Patience in shock.

"I didn't think you'd have the gust to do it," Christina said "What were you thinking you could kill him?" she asked as Patience runs to her brother's side.

"I will send him home, the family will help him" she said to herself and her past self. _The question is will they ever forgive me_, she thought.

"What the hell Patience" Henry said weakly looking up at her. He never thought she would actually shoot him.

"I'm sorry Jr, I did this to protect you" she plead for his understanding " I can't let you get hurt or… I just can't let anything happen to you. I will orb you to the manor so mom can heal you. And don't bother telling them where I am. I won't be here for very long."

"I can't believe you shot me," Henry said still in shock becoming weaker as the poison for the arrow entered his body.

"I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes "I love you remember that."

"I love you too. That is way I want to help you" he said becoming even weaker and growing pale.

"I know, tell mom I'm sorry." She said and she orbs him back to the manor.

"We have to go" Patience said to Christina

"Where?" Christina asked.

"I have a place grab the stuff" she said grabbing the potion ingredients "Follow me" she said orbing away.

* * *

**Back at the manor **

"There has to be another way to find them," Phoebe said closing the Book of Enchantment.

"Wait Patience" Henry Jr. said orbing into the attic on the floor

"Oh My God Jr what happen?" Paige asked hysterically going to her son's side. He was pale and weak with blood coming from his shoulder.

"Paige don't touch that," Henry ordered his wife as she reached for the arrow. She pulled her hand away remembering that the poison could kill her.

Henry went to his son side kneeling down beside him. He grabbed a hold of the arrow "Ready" he asked to him. Henry Jr shook his head yes bracing himself for the pain.

Henry and pulling the arrow from his shoulder and he let a grunt of pain as everyone watched. Paige put her hands over Henry Jr.'s shoulder and healed him.

"Now what happened is Patience ok?" Henry asked calmly breaking the arrow and throwing it into the trash. He had learned to talk calmly ever when he was worried. Being married to a charmed one had provided a lot of practice for that.

"She's fine" Henry Jr. said standing up "she is the one that shot me."

"What?" Prue said in shock.

"She did what?" Piper asked mirroring her sister's shock.

"She shot me," Henry Jr. restated matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to kill that girl," Paige growled growing even angrier.

"Calm down Paige, there has to be more to the story then that," Leo said to his sister-in-law. He knew there had to be some reason for this; he couldn't believe that she would just shot her brother with a darklighter arrow.

"Yea, why did she shoot you?" Coop asked his nephew.

"She said it was the only way to protect me," He said sarcastically.

"I don't care why she did it, I am going to kill her" Paige said, "Now where is she?e"

"It doesn't matter she is not there anymore, she said that she was leaving there" He informed his family, "She also told me to tell you she was sorry" Henry Jr. said to her mother. A helpless look came across Paige's face.

"It is almost like she is saying goodbye" Paige helplessly

"Don't worry little sis it is not over yet" Prue said going to her sister's side and putting her arm around her "Maybe we can follow her from where she was at, take us there" Prue suggested.

"I have a better idea," Henry said. "Priscilla" he yelled for his sister.

**Please Review**


	8. C8 We off to Kill the Demon

**Please Please Review. A lot more people are reading then are review. Please Review. It only takes two minutes tops. Please!

* * *

**

**We're off to Kill the Demon**

**By: ****angel-witch-girl 101**

Patience and Christina orbed into a part of the underworld. No one was in the dark cave like place.

"Look, we just need to wait for Gargen to arrive. Then we throw the potion and it should take away his powers long enough for us to vanquish him." Christina explained.

Gargen shimmered in. "Miss me?" he asked wearing a smug smile.

"Not quite" Christina threw the potion to take away Gargen's powers. "Now!" She shouted.

"Demon of love from my past, the life you chose will not last. Burn forever in the fires of hell, I banish you with this spell." Patience chanted.

Gargen screamed out in pain his body contracted and expanded then he exploded. A couple seconds later his body took it's regular form. "You should have used a stronger potion." He said with a grin. He shot to energy balls at them. Christina and Patience flew into the wall and were knocked. Then Gargen shimmered out satisfied with himself. He didn't want to kill them yet he wanted them to suffer.

Henry Jr. and Pricilla orbed in and healed Christina and Patience.

"Thanks." Patience said sheepishly, when her eyes opened to see her brother standing over her

"Your welcome." Henry Jr. said helping her up.

"You're lucky! I can't believe you! Are you crazy! Why don't you go around shooting all of us with darklighter arrows! While you're at it how about you use some energy balls too." Pricilla shouted angrily at her twin.

"Pricilla, give it a rest." Henry Jr. said calmly

"You're gonna alert the demons." Christina added cautiously. She knew her sister's temper and she figured that hadn't changed in the future.

"So, how about you tell me about how you screwed up." Henry Jr. said smugly.

"The potion wasn't strong enough. It was a simple miss calculation. All I have to do is create a new one and…" Patience explained.

"Patience, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Henry Jr. asked angrily almost yelling. He couldn't believe that she still wanted to do this on her own after almost being killed.

"I'm assuming you have a better idea." Patience said sarcastically.

"Actually I do." Henry Jr. said matter-of-factly.

"What is that?" Patience asked.

"Okay, so you can hurt this demon at least for a little while before he regenerates. So if you catch him at the time that he's basically dead and freeze him you can send him to the astral plain where time stops moving." Henry Jr explained his idea.

"That might work." Christina said surprised.

"Okay, so we just need to find him." Patience said.

* * *

"Gargen" Christina called in a new part of the underworld, a place she knew he would come. Christian looked to be by herself but the others were hiding. Gargen shimmered in. "Hello, Christina." He said with a smile. "Here to try and vanquish me again?"

"No, I'm here to vanquish you," Christina said. "Now!" she yelled. Patience, Henry Jr. and Pricilla step out from their hiding place. Pricilla threw a new potion that she and Henry Jr. had come up with.

"Demon of love from my past, the life you have will not last. Burn forever in the fires of hell. I banish you with this spell." Patience chanted.

Gragen's body expanded and contracted again. Patience stuck out her hands and froze him as he was exploding.

"We have to say the banishment spell together," Henry Jr told them.

Henry, Priscilla, Patience, and Christina recited the spell together "Demon of fire, demon of pain, I banish you to the astral plain."

Gargen unfroze and begin to scream in pain as he disappeared in fire. They all stood silent waiting to see if he would come back.

"I can't believe he's finally gone." Christina said with a sigh of relief after a moment.

"Yeah, now we just have to explain everything to my family." Patience said nervously.

"Well good luck with that." Christina said with a laugh.

"Wait, you're just gonna go?" Patience asked.

"I'm afraid I have to. I have to return to my own time. I hope the my family will be there alive." Christina said with a sad sigh.

"Okay, bye." Patience said giving her a hug.

"Bye." Christina replied as a time portal open in the wall. She walked through it and disappeared in a flash of light.

Patience, Priscilla, and Henry Jr. orbed back to the manor prepared to explain everything to their family.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	9. C9 Big Trouble

**Big Thanks to lizardmomma, CharmedSuperGirl and wandamarie for your reviews you guys are GREAT.**

** To everyone please Review. It only takes a second and I really really would appreciate the feedback.**

** Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!

* * *

**

**Big Trouble**

**By: PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell**

Patience orbed in to her house to see her mom livid face. She bit her lip "I'm in trouble aren't I" she asked already knowing the answer.

Paige put her hands on her hips "Oh yea, what on earth were you thinking shooting your brother with a _darklighter_ arrow" She yelled.

Henry saw how angry his wife was he went to put his arms on her shoulders to calm her. He calmly turned to address Patience "Patience first your mother's right what were you thinking? And secondly did you at least get the demon you and whoever that girl was, were after?" he asked.

Patience sighed. She didn't like seeing the disappointed look on her father's face. " Yes dad we got the guy, and mom I'm so sorry but I had to I didn't want him getting hurt because of me like in my past life, besides I knew you would heal him as soon as I orbed him to you" she justified.

"That is not the point Patience Mitchell, if you ever scare me like that again young lady and I will banish you to the ghostly plane myself" Paige yelled.

Patience smirked, "Ok mom, now can I go, I have some stuff to do" It is not like she believe her mom beside she was an adult.

"As of right now I have put a watch signal on you anytime you even think about leaving this house I will know" Paige informed.

"Mom that is so unfair, I mean I was saving lives" Patience yelled angrily. _Who does she think she is I am not a child _she thought.

"Well you should of thought about that before you shot your brother with a darklighter arrow shouldn't you?"

"MOM I did that to protect him, besides you haven't do that since I was a child I am an adult I am 23 years old you can't do that" she yelled again.

Paige sighed waves her arms "Bedroom" she said orbing her daughter out "What are we gonna do with her" Paige asked turning to her husband.

He gathered her in his arms and said, "We are going to let her be herself" He grinned "She's exactly like you Paige."

Paige stuck her tongue out "Oh poof" She said grinning and then she leans up and kissed her husband.

"Besides she is right you can't do that honey. She is an adult whether we like it or not" He said to his wife "You have to take the watch signal off"

"But it is to protect her" She said arguing with her husband. As Henry gave her a look "Ok your right I can't do that I will take it off."

* * *

**Upstairs**

Jacob walked past patience's room to hear her screaming insults; he opens the door to see her on her bed crying and throwing things magically around the room. "Hey, what's all this about?" He asked putting his arms around her to stop the throwing.

She glared "It's my mother I mean I had to save myself and the family and I couldn't let Henry get hurt _could I_" she rambled as he released her.

He smiled and then turned his head panicing internally. W_hat am I thinking she's like family? _He thought. He looked up at her again really seeing her. Her sparkling chocolate colored hair and her sky blue eyes which at that time sparkling with tears.

"No you couldn't, what did your mother do to you?" he asked trying to calm her. He didn't like to see her cry.

"She put a signal on me so when ever I leave the house she will know" She said magically flinging things around the room.

Jacob looked at her feeling a spark and butterflies in his stomach that he had being feeling recently whenever he was around her. He shook his head_. I can't do this, I can't feel what I'm feeling, it's wrong, Paige would freak and she was like an aunt or something to me _he thought.

"Ouch" he said as some object hit him bring him out of his head.

"Yea and all I was doing was saving _everyone_, ya know" she grumbled sitting on the bed. She hadn't notice that she him Jacob. She looked up at him. His eyes shone in a way that she never seen before she immediately remembered that saying "eyes are the windows to the soul" and she noticed a feeling inside her she frowns inwardly.

Jacob couldn't stand it any longer he pulled her off the bed and tipped her face to his, she looked questioningly at him for a second then nodded as she realized what he wanted to do. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

She moved closer in to him and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer putting his arms around her waist and noticed that it feels as if his arms belong there. He deepened the kiss feeling how right it was. They finally broke away.

"Patience, I don't know if we should, I mean" He stopped because she had a finger to his lips, then he felt her lips against his again and he loses all reasoning. He sighed in her mouth.

"Look this a shock maybe we shouldn't tell anyone just yet I mean I'm not even sure of my feelings yet" she grinned.

"Yea I think that might be a good idea, okay I'll see you later" he agreed with a nod.

* * *

Jacob teleported out of the room and into the attic and sighed _what have I done? _he asked himself internally.

Kayla walked in to see her brother. She sat beside him, "Okay what's wrong" she asked.

He looked up at his sister "Nothing" he answered with a sighs.

Kayla gave him a look, "Come on something's up I can see it in your face."

Jacob turned to his sister "Look Kayla I just don't want to talk right now ok" and he teleported out leaving Kayla there in shock.

"okay, that boy seriously needs to lighten up" she said walking out of the attic.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!  
**


	10. C10 Coming Clean

** To everyone please Review. It only takes a second and I really really would appreciate the feedback.**

** Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Coming Clean**_

"Jacob, get down here right now" Kayla yelled to the ceiling.

"What" Jacob said coming down the stairs in the Manor.

"What did you do? Kayla said holding up three empty folders "We are supposed to go to closing on three houses today, two of which is on this block you know the whole part of our destiny thing, where is the paper work?"

"Yea, yea, yea. Not the destiny thing again to make this street the street that all demons fear by buying the houses so the future generation of Halliwells, Jones and McCafes can live here blah blah blah. I am not in the mood right now." Jacob said his sister turning to go up the stairs.

"Well I am since, Patience, Priscilla, Patricia, and I are supposed to be moving in to one of them and you, Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr. and Patrick in the other, and I think they might care a little too. Now where are the papers?" She asked again growing angrier.

"I think they are in the other file folder," He said going to the desk and picking it up. "See they're in here."

"You mean the folder for next weeks closings."

"Yea so" he said unconcerned.

"What is with you lately, you don't care about our business now, selling house is how we make money and our destiny has always been important to you, don't you want the demons to be afraid to come on the street, so one day our kids can grow up safe" She said worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. What time are the closings?"

"9, 1, and 3" she answers.

"Ok I will go get ready and then we can go," He said heading up stairs.

"What is up with him?" Kayla said to herself.

* * *

**At the Trudeau House**

"Do you have the potions?" Patrick asked Paul. Paul nodded and handed him 3 potion bottles.

"Where are you three off to?" Prue asked her sons as she walked into her attic.

"To kill a colony of Dargon demons," Peter answered.

"You are going to their colony, I don't think that is a good idea" she worried.

"Don't worry mom, we got plenty of potions" Patrick said holding up the potions in his hand."

"I don't care how many po…." She said the stopped listening "One of my charges need me be careful boys" Prue said orbing out of the room.

"You worry to much" Patrick said after her "Come on let go kill us some Dargon" And the three orbed out.

* * *

**At the Mitchell House**

"YOU WHAT?" Priscilla said shocked.

"We kissed" Patience said almost in a whisper.

"NO, so that is why you have been acting weird these last few days" Priscilla said "Well he is hot, What do you think mom will say she probably freak, Oh and Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue…"

"Not helping" Patience said annoyed.

"Sorry I'm just… shocked. So do you want to be with him you know in a relationship?" Priscilla asked her twin.

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it."

"Well you two need to talk and figure this out" Priscilla stated.

* * *

**At Phoebe's House**

"You are so lucky you get to move out" Penelope complained Paris sat on their sister's bed

"Don't worry you two and Mel will get the next house, Well after Paul, Peter and Randy" Patricia laughed.

"Yea, we have to wait forever," Paris said staring off in deep thought.

"Don't remind me," Penelope said and pushing Paris over on the bed so she could sit down.

"Hey" Paris said playfully pushing her sister back.

"What are you thinking about." Patricia asked.

"Nothing."

"Yea right, what's up? Come on come clean" Penelope said as she and Patricia eyed their sister suspiciously.

**At the House Closing

* * *

**

Jacob and Kayla are waiting for the buyers and their lawyer to arrive. "Ok what's up with you? Something has being bugging you these last few days. Come Clean" Kayla asked her brother jerking him out of is thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Coming on I'm your sister you best friend. I would tell you if something was bothering me." Kayla said giving him a playful hug.

"Ok but don't tell anyone."

"You know I wouldn't."

"I kissed Patience" Jacob said looking way from her.

"I'm sorry, come again" She said think that she must have heard him wrong.

"I kissed Patience, We kissed."

"Wow" Kayla said at a loss for words. "That's…. serious."

"Yeah I know, we've been like family ever since mom and dad died even before then."

"Yea but we're not family and you can't help who you like."

"Kay, you sound like you have something to come clean about yourself," Jacob said giving his sister a suspicious look.

"I'm just saying," she said as Jacob continued to give her a look "OK maybe I may like someone but it doesn't matter Wyatt only see me as a sister."

"WYATT?" Jacob said shocked.

"Oh god I didn't mean to say that, don't tell him," She pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me as long as you keep quiet about Patience I mean it, don't even tell Mel" she said giving a stern look.

"Promise" Kayla said as a car pulled up catching their attention, "That must be the client and their lawyer."

Jacob and Kayla walked up to the car to greet them. As the man in a black suite stepped out of the car Kayla and Jacob recognized him instantly. And he recognized them as well.

"Mr. Johnson" Jacob said growing angrier by the second.

"Little Jacob and Kayla" Mr. Johnson said surprised. "Well" he sighed, "I was going to wait until I had you whole family but you will have to do," he said to his client grabbing her and stabbing her in the back.

"NO" Kayla yelled and throws a lighting ball at him. It hit him and his blood splashed on the car and he shimmered away.

" Prue, Andy, Leo, Paige, somebody help" Kayla yelled.

Prue orbed to them "What's wrong?" she asked then spotted the young woman lying on the ground.

"Hurry, heal her," Jacob said panicked.

"Not again, we can't let him kill again" Kayla said frantic with tears in her eyes as she watched Prue heal the young woman.

"What happened" The young woman said sitting up.

"That's what I like to know" Prue said look up at Jacob and Kayla. Kayla was crying uncontrollably. Jacob had is arms around her.

"Mr. Johnson" Jacob said. Prue knew what he was talking about.

"The demon that killed you parents."

"He got away again," Kayla said still crying.

"Well, he won't get away for long" Jacob said still angry. He grabs the tissue from his pocket and wiped the demon's blood off of the car. "This time we are going to get him. I promise Kay. We will find him and kill him." He said going back to his sister and hugging her. "For our parents."

**

* * *

  
**

**Now click the green button and take a little time to tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!  
**


	11. C11 The Day After

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Please take the time to review.

* * *

**

**The Day After **

"Let me get this straight the demon that killed Jason and Lauren knows Jacob and Kayla are alive" Piper said pacing back and forth getting information from Prue.

"Yea, Piper clam down" Prue said to her.

"Clam down, two of the most powerful witches in the world were killed by this demon and Jay and Kay were almost killed too and you want me to clam down." Piper said continuing to pace.

"That was ten years ago, they are not 13 and 15 anymore and now we a going to kill him" Prue said with anger remembering that night when two of her best friends were killed.

"Is Kayla alright?" Piper asked

"I don't know" Prue said.

"Ok what's going on?" Phoebe asked coming in the door.

"The demon that killed Jason and Lauren is back and he knows that Kayla and Jason are alive," Piper informed her.

"What?" Paige said orbing in and hearing what Piper had just told Phoebe.

"We have to do something," Prue told them.

"Is Kayla and Jason ok" Paige asked beginning to worry.

"They are fine, at least physically," Piper answered

"Ok what demon ass do we have to kick now" Billie said walking into the manor door follow by her kids.

"Hi Aunt Piper, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe" The kids said. Randy Jr. just looked over at Piper.

"They're in the Attic" Piper told him.

"Thanks Aunt Piper" he said and he and his brother and sisters went up stair.

"How are we going to protect them?" Piper asked to her sisters and Billie who had become part of the family "We promise Lauren and Jason that if anything happened to them we would protect them. We don't know anything about this demon. How can we protect them from something we know nothing about" Piper said sitting down and putting her head in he hands.

* * *

**In the Attic**

"Hey guys" The Jones kids said entering the attic.

"What is going on?" Matt asked getting straight to the point.

"Mr. Johnson is back and he knows Jay and Kay are alive," Paul answered he was sitting on the floor next to Penny and Peter.

"Oh my God" both Pam and Christy said.

"Are you ok" Christy asked Jacob and Kayla.

"How do they look?" Pam said to her.

"Shut up" Christy said back.

"You shut up," Pam said back

"Both of you shut up" Paris said she was standing looking in the Book of Shadows.

"We are going to get him this time I promise" Melinda said to Kayla who was still crying. She had been crying for hours reliving the day Mr. Johnson killed her parent. This was the only demon she has ever been afraid of.

Melinda had her arm around her sitting on the couch in the attic. She could see the terror in he eyes. She knew she was scared of Mr. Johnson and honestly she was a little scared to. He had managed to kill two powerful witches and avoid being caught by the charmed ones after. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue looked for Mr. Johnson after Jason and Lauren and Jason were killed, but they couldn't find him and even if they did they had no idea how to vanquish him. But Melinda knew this time would be different. They had to find and kill Mr. Johnson if they every want to live without fear again.

"Yea this time he is going to pay for what he did to your parents." Chris said he was angry, he, Wyatt and Jacob were pacing around the room.

"Look just relax. Patty and Patrick are going to the rest of your closing. Tomorrow we will start moving into our house and come up with a way to find this demon and kill him. Remember you have the whole family behind you. He won't get anywhere," Melinda said to Kayla.

"Your damn right he won't" Wyatt said. He was very angry. He looked over a Kayla taking in her distressed face. He had seen that face before. It killed him to see her go through this again. Relive the pain and fear. He became even angrier every second he watched her. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch," he said watching Kayla cry. "Don't you worry Kay?"

Kayla continued to cry. She hadn't said a word since they got back to the manor. Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence.

Jacob was angry. He was too angry to fear Mr. Johnson what he was doing to his sister made him angrier. He hated to see his sister hurting like this. See her afraid. He slammed his hand down on the table growling. Paris can and put her arm around Jacob to calm him. He relaxed a little. _ I don't want to hurt_ _LadyBug _he thought. But the thought of his sister still made him angry. Mad with rage. Kayla was all he had left. It was his job to protect her. She was his best friend he could stand seeing her hurting. Last time this happen his sister didn't talk for three weeks.

"I know where you need to go." Wyatt said out of taking her hand and orbing her away before anyone could say anything.

Paris release Jacob "she is going to be ok" she reassured him. "And when we find Mr. Johnson or whatever the hell that demon is called he won't know what hit him."

"You damn right" Chris added.

"Thanks LadyBug"

"No problem" Paris said.

"I really need to clam down before I sat something on fire." Jacob said.

"You already did" Henry Jr. said pointing to a scorched spot on the chair near him. Jacob hadn't even noticed it.

"Oh sorry" he said.

"Don't worry about it. I got it" Penelope said with a blanket in her hand, which she must have used to put out the fire.

"I'll have it fixed" Jacob said. It had been years since he lost control of his powers like that.

"Don't worry about it Jay things get destroyed around her all the time" Melinda said coming to his said and snaking her arm though his. "You just focus on getting Mr. Johnson. Damn the couch."

"Thanks Mel" he sighed as Melinda led Jacob to couch. Christy came to sit on the other side of him were the burn mark was.

"Yeah don't worry Teddy Bear. We are going to get this demon." She said snaking her arm around his other arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Christy had call Jacob teddy bear every since he was 15. Jacob had always been tall and built but he was a sweet like a big teddy bear.

"Thanks tiny" Jacob let out a small laugh and smiled at his nickname. Something he didn't think he would be able to do for a while. Christy always did make him smile when she called him that. And he called her tiny because she was so short and slim.

* * *

**In the Legacy Library**

Wyatt and Kayla arrived in a familiar room. It had pictures on the wall. "Remember when your parents first were killed. You wouldn't say anything for a while. And I brought you to this room. To this painting." Wyatt said walking her over to a painting of a beautiful brown skinned woman with brown eyes and long black hair.

The women looked like Kayla only a little older and Kayla had shoulder length hair. "This is the painting your mother did of your grandmother when she was 13. Look at how beautiful she is. You always said you felt safe in this room. Like all the generations of families are watching over you."

Kayla stopped crying and studied the paintings around her. "Now look at this picture," He said pointing to a new one "the one Jay did of your mom." And dad "He said pointing to the one of Jason McCafe. "I know that you are scared but your parents won't want you to be Kay. Your not 13 anymore, you are stronger now and you have me. We are going to get this demon. I promise you." Wyatt said to her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Wy" she whispered as they continue to hug.

"No problem" he said hugging her tighter.

* * *

**Later Back at the Attic**

"I wonder where Wy is taking her," Melinda asked.

"Don't worry. He was the only one that made her start back talking before. I am sure he can do it again," Chris said. He worried that Kayla won't talk for weeks again. He missed her jokes and laugh already.

"He is probably the only one who can" Jacob said quietly so on one would hear. Christy gave in a questioning look but dismissed as she saw white lights appear in the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Patience asked as she orbed in looking over at Jacob.

"I am going to kill that asshole," Henry Jr. said orbing in the attic.

"Calm down Jr" Priscilla said.

"We're fine" Jacob answered Patience giving her a meaningful look and then quickly turning his head.

Patience was fuming. That thought of Mr. Johnson being back made her blood boil.

Patricia and Patrick walked into the attic. "How did the closings go?" Jacob asked them.

"They went fine," Patrick, answered, "here are your keys, here Jr" he said handing a key to Jacob and Henry Jr. "Chris here, one is for Wy" he said throwing the keys to him.

"I guess I'll can keep Kay's key" Patty said handing Patience and Priscilla their keys. "Are we still going to start moving in tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yea" Patience answered her; "We need to make thing as normal as possible for Kay. We are not going to let some demon destroy our lives. We are going to make him pay, Painfully"

"Where are Kay and Wy?" Patrick asked looking around the room.

"He took Kay somewhere that he though would make her feel better." Jacob answered.

* * *

**In the Legacy Library**

Wyatt and Kayla sat in the Legacy library for hours talking. "Oh it is 11 o'clock," Kayla said looking at her watch. "We have been here for 6 hours, we better get back I know they must be wondering were we are" Kayla said to Wyatt.

"Your right, come on I'll take you back you need to save your energy. You have to be tried from crying for so long," He said holding out his hand for her.

"Ok" she said grabbing his hand her heart fluttered a little at the contact.

* * *

**Back in the Attic**

"Are you feeling better?" Piper asked Kayla as the two orbed into the attic. Wyatt released her hand.

"Yea" Kayla answered.

"Well you should go to sleep you have had a long day and you have a lot of moving and packing to do tomorrow."

"What about Mr. Johnson" Kayla asked, "He terrifies me" she admitted looking at the floor. Wyatt rubbed her arm with the back of his hand to comfort her then let his hand drop to his side. Seeing he scared brought back his previous angry.

"Don't worry about Mr. Johnson we will find a way to get him. Trust me. We have three of the most powerful witch families in the world working together. That demon hasn't got a chance. _Besides, no body messes with my kids_" Piper said firmly.

"Demons should know that by now" Leo said smiling at his wife.

"But I am not one of your kids." Kayla said sadly. She thought of the Halliwells and Jones as family but she knew that they weren't. All of her family was gone. Generation after generation cursed. Now all the family she had left was Jacob.

"You are in the only way that matters. You are a part of this family and I will kill any demon that comes near you!" Piper said as she got up off the couch coming to her to give her a hug.

"I second that" Leo followed giving her a hug. "Now go to sleep young lady" he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight" Kayla said to them.

"Goodnight" Piper and Leo said in unison.

"Goodnight Mom" Wyatt said giving Piper a hug and kiss on the cheek "Goodnight dad" he hugged Leo.

Wyatt and Kayla walked out of the attic.

"Thank you Wy" Kayla said giving him a hug again in front of her room "I needed that".

"No problem you know I always have your back" Wyatt said letting her go "And we are going to get this demon, trust me I won't rest until we do. Like mom said not one mess with our family" He said and turning to walk to his room.

* * *

**Again Please Please Review!!! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. So Please review. I like to feel like people are reading and enjoying my stories. So Please just hit the green button and take a little time to tell me what you think.**

**And wish me luck on my Evidence Exam!  
**

**A simple "Update Soon" "I like the story" "I hate the story" "Nice Chapter" anything please!**


	12. C12 Join the Family

**Join the Family**

"The couch goes there," Melinda told the moving people as they brought last piece of the furniture in she was helping the girls move in.

"Ok Ms. Halliwell this is the last of it" The moving man told her after putting the couch down.

"Thank you" She said reaching in her purse and giving the two men a tip. She walked them to the door just as Jacob walked in.

"Hey Jay. What's up" Mel greeted him.

"Nothing just need to know where Kay packed the box with my shoes in them" Jacob said. "Where is she?"

"She is upstairs unpacking, and why didn't you pack your own shoes" Melinda laughed closing the door.

"Cause she was already doing it and what else is little sister fo…." Jacob stopped as some demons with green scared faces flashed in. "Mel watch out" Jacob yelled as threw the demon into the wall with a gush of wind. 10 more demons flashed in and begin attack them with energy balls. Jacob ran behind the couch and a energy ball hit the couch. Jacob set one demon on fire as he kicked another demon into a lamp. Melinda blows one demon up and then kick another causing him to fall into their coffee table. A demon flashed in behind Jacob and throws an energy ball at him hitting him in the back. Jacob fell.

"Nooooo" Mel yelled "Dad" she called. She looked at the demon with fire in her eyes. She put her hands up and caused a blast so hard that it made the whole house shake shattering ever glass in the house and blew up five demons at one time including the one the hurt Jacob.

Leo orb in just in time to see what is daughter did as Kayla and Patty ran down the stairs. Kayla saw her brother on the floor and started throwing lighting balls at the remaining demons as Patty electrocuted them. One demon flashed away before she could be vanquished.

"Is he ok" Mel asked as her father as he finished healing Jacob.

"I'm fine" Jacob said getting up slowly.

"What was that Mel" Kayla asked.

"Her power advancing" Leo said, "your powers are tied to your emotions. Seeing Jacob hurt must have made it advance."

"It was like seeing my brother laying there. I was so pissed and I just… cool." Mel said "My powers are going to be as strong as mom."

"Maybe stronger" Leo said.

"Not cool. Look at this room" Kayla joked. "Everything that had glass in it is broken."

"I got it" Patty said, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen"." She said recited the spell all the broken glass and table was repaired as if it never happened. "See simple"

"Does personal gain mean anything to you" Leo warned.

"Well Mel did most of it with her super power" Patty said with a laugh

"Ok, Now all you have to do Mel is learn how to control that new power" Leo laughed.

* * *

**Later that night at the Manor**

"They have been a part our of our family every since they were 8 and 10 years old. And we have been a part of theirs. It is time to make it official." Phoebe said. "It is time to do that with all of them. Jacob, Kayla and Billie. Billie been family for 20 years"

"I think there was something in the book of Enchantment about joining a witch line." Paige said looking through the book. "Here it is"

"That is were I got the idea from"

"To join a witch line," Prue read. "It is a lot like a Wiccan, We need the whole family here. I'll call Billie" She said going to her phone

Paige begin putting the candles down in a circle. "Ok I'll call the kids," she said pull out her cell phone.

"What is going on" everyone asked as they all orb, teleported, and projected in after a few moments.

"We have all been like family for many years and today Mel remained us of how much of a family we really are. So tonight we are going to join our witch line so that our line will be with you and your line will be with us," Piper informed them. "So I need the head of you lines to come here. That's you, Jacob and Billie because you are the oldest in you families line and I am the oldest witch in my line. And Billie I need you to bring the Book of Legend over her and set it beside our book."

Billie Projected herself away to get the Book of Legend and then back to the attic.

"What about Aunt Prue?" Pamela asked

"She is no longer a witch she is a whitelighter now. She needs to be here but I am the head of our line now well technically I am," Piper answered

"Oh"

Jacob and Billie came over to the Book of Shadows. Billie placed The Book of Legend by the Book of Enchantment and the Book of Shadows. "Ok read the Summon spell with me so that all of our line will come."

"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide" Jacob, Billie and Piper recited together.

Grams, Patty, Lauren, Jason, Janice (Lauren's mom head of her line), David (Jason's Dad head of his line) Christina (Billie's grandmother) and Jenny (Billie's Great Grandmother) appeared in white lights. All of them looked confused. Jacob and Kayla went over and hugged their parents and grandparents, everyone followed.

After all the hugging was over. Patty looked at her daughter and asked "Piper what are we all doing here?"

"We called you here because we want to join our lines into one." Prue informed them.

"It is about time," Grams said.

"Why is two generations here," Paige asked.

"Because in order to join a witch line you need two generations of that line to approve." Lauren answered. "I remember when Jason and I did that. We were the first people to put all the spells and potions of our families in one book. We had to create the family seal." She said pointing to the seal on the book of a circle with a M and G intertwined together.

"You realize that this line will not fully be joined until the powers of the lines join." Jenny said.

"What dose that mean?" Henry asked.

"You will understand when it happens," Grams said. "Now everyone you stand over there expect all the line heads, that's you Piper, Jacob and Billie."

Everyone moved to where they had been pointed. "OK I need someone from each line to come forward and call for the matriarchs or ancestors. I'll go first. I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place and help us join these families in faith"

"I call forth from space and time, ancestors of the McCafe line, mothers, fathers, daughters, sons and friends, our family spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place and help us join these families in faith" David and Janice said together.

"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Jenkins line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place and help us join these families in faith" Jenny recited.

The matriarchs and ancestors for the families appeared in separate groups. "We have come before you to join these lines as one." Penny started.

"When one family call forth the line, we all come," David said.

"When one family hurts we all hurt" Janice said.

"When one member passes on we will all welcome them to the other side"

"When pledge to be with these families now and forever more. Blessed Be" Jenny finished.

"Blessed Be" Every repeated. And the family lines joined as one the three books lit up and the seal from all the families appears next the seals in the center of the book only smaller.

"The families will be joined forever when the powers of the lines combines." Penny said.

"Now we must go," Jenny said. Lauren and Jason hugged their children once more.

"Take care of each other" Lauren said.

"We will" Kayla said with tears in her eyes.

"Take care of them" Jason said to Leo.

"You know we will" Leo said to him

"I love you" Lauren and Jason said.

"I love you too" Jacob and Kayla said.

"I love you all" Patty said and she and the others stepped back and join the family lines.

"Goodbye" they said as they disappeared in white lights.

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**__** I can't ask enough Please Please REVIEW!!!!**_

**Like it! Hate it! Please tell me!!!! ****Just hit the green button and take a little time to tell me what you think.**

**_Two Exams to go and I will be halfway done with law school!!!!! Wish me Luck!!!_**


	13. C13 Destiny Reviled

**I really should be studying but here I am writing another chapter. I hope you like it. And the best way to should me you like it is to Review!!! So Review Please!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Destiny Reviled **

"Patience we can't keep sneaking around, I mean it is only a matter of time before someone finds out. Kay already knows and you told Priscilla we have to tell them," Jacob said, as they sat in the back of the movie trying not to be notice. He and Patience had been sneaking around for a couple of week.

"Tell them what, what are we a couple, what?" Patience turning in her seat to face him. "We have been sneaking around for the past 3 weeks ever since we first kissed and I still don't know what we are."

"I know it's not like we are getting to know each other we have know each other most of our lives. So what are we doing here?" Jacob said there was a silent pause between them as Jacob starred at Patience admiring her beauty.

"I love you Patience, how can I not love you. I know everything about you. Like how when you want to think you like to go to the top of the bridge like Aunt Prue, and the face you make when you are annoyed especially when you are annoyed with Priscilla. You look just like your mom." Jacob laughed. "The way you are always dreaming like Aunt Phoebe. And the independence you have like Aunt Piper. And the way you rubbed my head when I am upset just like my mom." He said looking into Patience eyes. "How can I not love you are a combination of the greatest women I know. I love you Patience and I want to be with you"

"I love you too." Patience said with tears in her eyes as she kissed him lightly. "I want be with you too"

"Ok then let's be together, but we have to tell the family."

* * *

**At Kayla, Mel, and Patty house**

"What's the problem Kay" Prue asked sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her.

"I am having a problem what my powers" Kay said.

"What?! What's wrong, are they not working" Prue said getting nervous.

"No, no, well I'm not sure what to say is happening…. Ok well here is the problem. I have been having these dreams right." She began explaining. Prue had a look of discomfort come across he face. "Not that type of dream" she said to him. Her face relaxed. _Well not really she thought to herself._ "Anyway the dream is not the point. The point is that when I have these dreams I think I am teleporting the person I dream about into my room. At first it only happen once or twice a week but now it is happening every night. So far I have managed not to wake them up and just teleport them back to their house. But I don't know what to do. I have to stop it."

"Let me ask you a question" Pure said sitting back, "Are you teleporting the same person into you room over and over again?"

"Yes" Kayla said looking down.

"I don't think anything is wrong with your powers Kay. Remember your powers are linked to your emotions. Do you have feelings for this person?" Prue asked.

"Yes" she said shyly.

"Have you told them how you feel?"

"No" she said looking up at her "I could do that. We are friends it would be to weird and I don't think… no I know he doesn't feel that say way about me."

"How do you know that if you don't tell him? Sometimes friends make the best relationship." she said "And anyone who doesn't like you are insane you are an incredibly beautiful girl. Your strong, smart, only a fool would like you."

"Trust me Aunt Prue we have know each other too long. And what if I tell him and he doesn't like me. Or what if I tell him and he does…" she trailed off think about how the family might react.

"What if he wakes up one time when you teleport him to you or what if he is a wake when you teleport him. You powers know when your emotions are out of wack. And until you straighten them out and tell him how you feel. You will continue to teleport him to you." Prue said standing up. "You are going to have to tell him one day, one way or another."

Kayla stood up and went to hug Prue. "Thanks Aunt Prue"

"No problem" he said hugging her "I love you"

"Love you too," she said.

"Goodnight" Prue said stepping back.

"Goodnight" Kayla said and Prue orbed away.

"Kayla what are you going to do" Kayla said to herself as she flopped on the couch.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Kayla is walking around in the attic at the Manor. She has the Book of Enchantment and the Book of Shadows open.

"Both books and nothing to help me" she says to herself out loud.

"You will not find what you're looking for in there." A strange person appeared.

"What who are you" Kayla said preparing to fight.

"I am not a threat I am the Angle of Destiny," the woman said to her.

"Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo" Kayla yelled out. "Who ever you are don't move" she said still diffusive.

"What's going on" Piper said as she ran in the room followed by Leo. "Who the hell are you?" Piper asked the woman putting her hands up.

"She said she is the Angle of Destiny" Kayla said moving towards them not taking her eyes off the strange woman.

"The Angle of Destiny is a man," Piper said remembering her encounter with him years ago.

"Not anymore" The woman said.

"She's right honey that Angle has served his time and he has crossed to the other side."

"Ok" Piper said putting her hands down as Kayla began to relax. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to call you love ones this concerns you all" The Angle told her taking a seat on the couch in the attic.

"Not again" Piper said sarcastically "Everyone get you butts over here" Piper yelled at the ceiling.

"This requires Billie's family as well." The Angle said. "And tell Chris to bring Bianca with him, this will require the powers of all these families."

"I'll go get them Billie" Leo said orbing away.

A few minutes later all of the people where gathered in the Halliwell Manor's living room.

"Now what is going on here?" Prue asked "Why did you call us all here?"

"There is a threat that is coming bigger then you have ever know. He is a very powerful demon. He has claimed the lives of many witches even ones dear to you." The Angle of Destiny said looking over that Jacob and Kayla.

"Mr. Johnson" Kayla said quietly just loud enough for everyone to hear, almost as if she was afraid to say the name out loud.

"Yes" the Angle of Destiny, said, "He has wipe out entire witch lines and he will do it again if you do not stop him. He is planning the same for the Halliwell, McCafe, and Jenkins lines."

"Well, we won't let him" Billie said angrily.

"I'm afraid this is not a battle you can fight. Destiny has already decided who can fight this battle. It must be the next generation," she said looking among the kids. And you will need the help of Chris fiancées Bianca, all these witch lines must work together but there are some that this demon will take. Remember I only see things that are written. I am telling you this because you are able to change you destiny. These people will need to go away to some place safe that we have prepared for the next month to train themselves for this battle if not some of them will die." The Angle said looking around the room.

"Die?" Patrick said, "No one is dying"

"That is why they must go away if they train well then destiny will set a new course and things will be as they should."

"Who are the people?" Paige said getting upset "You're talking about our kids"

"Please do not get upset I am telling you this not to scare you but to prepare you."

"Not get upset you're telling us that some of our kids may die how are we suppose to take that," Coop said.

"Just tell us who they are and where they are going" Phoebe said calmly.

"They are going to a special place that the Elders and I have prepared." She informed them.

"Who are they" Andy said growing impatience.

"Paul, Wyatt, Chris, Paris, Patience,Priscilla,Randy Jr, Kayla, Jacob and Bianca" the Angle of Destiny said look around at all of them. "It has not yet reveled which one of you are if all of you will die if not train properly you are the ones who have been chosen to train. If you are trained correctly all will be fine and you will all live. If not…. There will be grave consequences."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Before finally Piper spoke up "You mean to tell me that some of our kids have to go off in the middle of nowhere it some sort of training camp for a month where you hope that you train them properly or they will die." Piper said growing angrier by the second. "This demon has already taken Jason and Lauren away from us now this."

"We have been preparing for this day for a long-time now they will be ready when the time comes but we must leave now. You will be able to see them This place you can go if you can orb or teleport."

"This is not happening" Priscilla said with tears coming to her eyes "the Angle of Destiny did not just come in here and tell me that I am going to die."

"No one is going to die" Henry said to his daughter.

"Yea we are going to go off and learn to kick this demons ass. I mean butt and we are going to live." Bianca said "We have to" she said quietly.

"We will" Chris said agreeing with Bianca "No one is going to die not at the hands of this demon. Not again."

"What about our stuff?" Paul asked, "we are going to go there with nothing."

"You family can bring your things tomorrow you will have all you need for tonight." The Angle said. "We will all go together so that everyone will know how to get to this place but we must leave now."

Everyone stood up "Hold hands" The Angle said as she joined hands with Leo and Henry. When everyone's hands were locked they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Again Please Please Review!!!  
**

**A simple "Update Soon" "I like the story" "I hate the story" "Nice Chapter" anything please!**


	14. C14 What A Day

**Please Please Review. A lot more people are reading then are review. Please Review. It only takes two minutes tops. Please!

* * *

**

**What A Day **

"Here's a note," Kayla yelled as a note orb in front of her. She was seating in a large living room area. The place the Angle of Destiny had sent them was big. He had ten bedrooms each with a bathroom one common bathroom in the hall and a large kitchen, with a fully stocked refrigerator. It also had a large training room. It had only be a few hours since they arrived and their family left and she was already bored.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked as everyone walked into the room.

"It is from Uncle Leo." She said opening the letter "It said here comes your stuff guys so watch out" Just as she finish the sentence suitcases and boxes full of stuff came orbing in all around.

"Thanks for the warning" Kayla said as she wrote thank you on the paper and teleported it to the manor.

"Ok I guess the stuff is split into groups Aunt Piper is over organized" Patience laughed. And she was right each person's things were grouped together. "Here is your stuff RJ," she said point to the suitcases and boxes in front of her.

Randy Jr. can over to this things "I'll just orb these to my room" he said as he orbed out with his things.

"Bianca here you stuff" Patience said in front of another set of suitcases and boxes.

"Here I'll orb those for you" Chris said and orbed Bianca and her things to her room.

"Jay here yours" Patience continues as she walk around pointing the stuff out and each person to their stuff to their room. "This is my stuff, here is your things LadyBug, and Kay" she went on calling the names until every person had clamed their belongings.

* * *

**At Jacob's Room**

"Jay I need to talk to you" Kayla said walking into her brothers room.

"What's up" Jay said putting the clock he was unpacking down on the nightstand and sat down on his bed.

Kayla walked in the room a closed the door "I have a problem with my powers"

"What is it" Jacob said growing concerned.

"No not like that…. Well…. Ok listen. I have been having these dreams" Kayla said sitting on the bed.

"I don't think I want to hear this. I mean I know we are like best friends but Kay I am still you big brother."

"Not those kind of dreams, well not really anyway that is not the point. The point is. I am having these dreams about Wyatt in the dreams I teleport him to me and when I wake up he is in my bed."

"What?!?!" Jacob said and then began laughing.

"This is not funny Jacob McCafe. This is serious." She said slapping his leg

"I know, I know but Kay," he said trying to control his laughs "It is a little funny what kind of problem is that" he said laughing again.

"Jay" Kayla said upset "seriously this is a problem what if he wakes up one day when I teleport him into my bed or what if I do it while he is a wake. This is serious."

Jacob stopped laughing and began to look serious "Wait a minute Kay. You can transport people to you only object."

"Well you can teleport people you love to you now I can too I guess I mean my powers are tied to my emotions."

"So you love Wyatt" Jacob said looking at his sister.

"I mean I love him like I love all of you guys I'm not in love with him or anything" Kayla said shyly.

"I think you are in love with him and I think that you are going to keep teleporting him to you until you tell him how you feel. Your power will be out of wack as long as your emotions are; and now is not the time for that. You have to tell him so that your powers will go back to normal and be as strong as they can. I can't afford to loss you sis," Jacob said to her seriously.

"He doesn't see me like that and if I tell him then that will just make both of us uncomfortable. And being rejected by him will not help with my emotions at all."

"You know that is not true you can deal with rejection and how do you know how he see you. How do you know he will reject you at all? Take a chance. Right now I don't see any other options. You have to try to get you powers under control you have to tell him."

"I can't… I'm…I'm scared I don't want things to be weird between us." She said looking down.

"What could be any weird then the time when you were 16 and he walk in on you when you were about to get into the shower." Jacob said laughing at the thought "Or when you walk in on him using the bathroom." He said laughing even hard. And Kayla began to laugh at the memories.

"See we have been through a lot of crazy things together I think we have all walk in on each other at one time or another. Thank God I have never walked in on you. We all know way too much about each other. You will get through this too. Beside one day he is going to wake up or something and then you will have some explaining to do."

"I know your right" Kayla said to her brother. "I'm just scared"

"Don't be. Anyway who wouldn't want to be with you remember you're a McCafe and McCafes are something special. Wy knows that."

"Thanks" Kayla said hugging her brother "I will tell him I just have to wait for the right moment." She said standing up.

"Just don't wait to long. We need you strong" Jacob said as his sister went to the door.

"Yea…. Well I guess I'll go start dinner," she said as she exits the room.

* * *

**At Paris Room**

"This sucks" Paris said as she unpacked her things in her new home.

"You ok LadyBug?" Randy Jr. asked stopping at her door.

"This sucks" Paris said again.

"I know" Randy Jr. agreed "Sorry I did mean to invade you privacy I was just walking bye."

"Oh it's ok, RJ. I just wish we did have to be here I am so tried of some demon making us change around our lives." She said putting the last shirt in her suitcase in the drawer and closing it.

"I know but we have to do this. I hate it too but we have to kill this demon for Kayla and Jacob and you heard the Angel of Destiny if we don't prepare some of us could die. And I couldn't image losing one of you guys." Randy Jr. said sitting on her bed.

At that moment Paris could feel the love Randy Jr. had for all of them. "You love us don't you" Paris said to him.

"You're doing that Empath thing." Randy said.

"Yes but I wasn't trying I can control it. I only feel it would the feelings are really strong. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to I swear, besides it is kinda new."

"It is ok. You know I love all of you, I mean your mom is my godmother I grow up with all of you. Our witch lines are joined for god sakes. Of course I love you, LadyBug."

"I didn't say me I said us." Paris said looking at him as she sat in the chair in her room.

"That what I meant. You all, everyone" He said embarrassed.

"Yea, but our witch lines aren't joined completely not until our powers combine. Whatever that means." She said trying to change the subject. She had opened herself to him and could now feel his embarrassment. She tried to block his emotions but she couldn't something wouldn't let her.

"Yea, what does that mean. I mean how could our powers combine. Maybe if you do a spell together or something." He said as his thoughts began to wonder, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was looking at her thin lips wondering if they tasted as good as they look.

"Yea maybe" Paris said getting up out of the chair. Paris walked over to Randy Jr. and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked his eyes taking her in. Paris grabbed his face and began kissing him.

As the kiss intensified Paris closed her door with her foot and began to straddle Randy Jr. At that moment Paris was able to close herself to him and was no longer channeling his emotions. She continued to kiss him. When she realized what she was doing she broke apart from him. Both of them looked at each unable to speak. They were both shocked. Paris got off of Randy and sat back in the chair across for him breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"What…umm… I mean why did you do that… Not that I didn't like it I mean…. I just didn't expect it" Randy Jr. rambled after a moment of silence.

She sat there in silence for a while. Trying to put together what just happened. "At first I could feel your love for everyone. I tried to close myself so that I could only feel my own emotion but I couldn't, something wouldn't let me. Something made me channel this lust for someone I don't know if it was you or someone or something else." She started to explain then paused. "At first I kissed you because of that. But then I…" she stopped again decided if she wanted to tell him the rest. "I only felt my emotions…. and I wanted to kiss you I…. I don't know why" she lied. "Well I do know the truth is that I have had feeling for you for a long time now but I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you didn't feel that same way. But I am part cupid and I can hold that in anymore. I understand if you don't feel the same…"

"Paris……" Randy Jr. cut her off. "I know were you got those feelings from. They were from me. I have wanted to kiss you for a long long time now. I…" Randy Jr. said as he got up and walked to her. He grabbed her hand and stood her up. He kissed her gently on the lips looking her into her eyes. "I want to be with you."

* * *

**Please Review. I really really like to hear from you. And don't forget to add me to your alerts and favorites list. Thanks for reading. **

**I am so glad to be done with Exams!!!!! **


	15. C15 What A Night

**What A Night: True love**

"Why is all this happening now" Bianca said as she and Kayla sat the food on the table in the dinning room "Three months before my wedding" she sighed.

"Because that is how everything happens around her. Right before something good is suppose to happen things go wrong. But don't worry you wedding is going to happen and it is going to be beautiful" Kayla assured her sitting the last platter with the mashed potatoes in it on the table.

"Thank" Bianca smiled. She wasn't really sure of the was true or not. As long as she had been around the Halliwell, Jones, and McCafe families thing would go wrong whenever good things are supposed to happen but it always seem to work out in the end. She hoped that was true for her and Chris but she feared that their union was ever meant to because of what she is. She pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind. "Dinner is ready" she yelled though out the house.

"Umm smells good! I am so glad Aunt Piper taught you how to cook" Paul said to Kayla as he came into the dinning room inhaling deeply to taken the delicious smell of the food around him.

"Yea with you, Patience and Bianca here at least we won't starve." Chris said as he came in and took a seat next to Bianca.

"She didn't get all those good cooking skills from Aunt Piper some came from our mama too." Jacob joked as he pulled the seat out for Patience to sit then took the seat next to her.

"Yea your mom made some good fried chicken and steak and mashed potatoes, oh and the squash casserole I never like squash until then and…." Paul said sitting down at the table.

"The way you eat just say she made good everything" Priscilla laughed as she sat at the table. Making everyone laugh.

"What can I say, I have a grown man appetite" Paul laughed.

They group sat around laughing and talking over dinner. Forgetting their problems for a while.

**After Dinner**

"Ok who is doing the dishes?" Kayla asked the group. No one spoke up. "Don't all speak at once" She laughed

"I guess I will do them tonight" Randy Jr said.

"And who is going to help RJ." Priscilla asked the group

"Ok, ok I will help him" Paul said.

* * *

**Later in Kayla's Room**

"Ok Kayla you have to do something about this problem" Kayla said pacing the room. "If only I just knew how he felt." She continued pacing as an idea hit her and her face lights up.

"Maybe I could," she said but hesitated "No I can't what about personal gain"

"But then again" she justified to herself "I need to have a clear head so that I can fight with everyone. And it is just a little spell." She said as she grabs a note pad and begins writing.

After a few minutes she was done. "Well this is good enough." She said to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't. But it will were off by sun up so what is the worst that can happen."

"Here goes nothing" she said to herself and recited that spell on the pad that she had just wrote. "Before the sunrises over this house let true love show. Show me how he truly feels. Let true love be revealed."

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Randy Jr and Paul are in the kitchen placing the dishes in the dishwasher. Randy Jr. is running the last pot under the water to give to Peter to put in the dishwasher. Randy Jr. stops, as he is about to hand the dish to Peter. This glazed look comes across Randy Jr.'s face as he stares.

"Hey man are you ok?" Paul asked looking a confused at Randy Jr. as he taking the pot from his hand and placing it in the dishwasher. "Hey RJ" he said waving his and in RJ's face. "What's wrong?"

"I must go to her," Randy Jr. said as if he were in a Shakespeare play. Turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"You must go to who man?" Paul asked very confused.

"I must go to my true love. She must know how I feel." Randy Jr. said as he continues to walk out of the kitchen.

"What?" Paul asked very confused at this point trying to figure out what was going on as he stood in the kitchen. He shook it off and put the last dish into the dishwasher.

Pair Room

Randy walked to Paris's room and opened the door. "My love" he said to Pairs, who was putting on her nightclothes.

"What" Paris said a startled by Randy Jr. "RJ what are you doing?" she asked as RJ close the door to her room and walked closer to her. Suddenly she was overcome with emotions. Strong emotions of love and lust took over her. RJ continued to walk up to her. When he was only inches from her he stopped.

"Pairs Halliwell" Randy Jr said taking a pause then placing both hands on her face cupping it and looking into her eyes. "My LadyBug, I love you and I know that you are my true love." And with those words Randy Jr. placed a gentle kiss onto Paris's lips.

Pairs looked up at this handsome 6'1 black haired, haze eyes man standing in front of her. She felt lust over come her as she looked at him. She kissed him passionately as she lead him towards the bed falling back on it and pulling him down on top of her as they continued to kiss.

* * *

**In Jacob's Room**

"Don't" Patience laughed as Jacob tickled her on his bed. Suddenly Jacob pauses. "I was just kidding you know" she paused looking confused as to why he had stopped tickling her.

"My love" Jacob said out of nowhere looking into Patience eyes.

"What?" Patience said truly confused now.

"I love you so much you are my one true love and I need you to know that" he said to her.

"What, I love you too, but what is wrong with you?" Patience asked confused as to why he was looking like that. Jacob has a dazed look in his eyes

* * *

**In Kayla's room **

"Why didn't the spell work?" she said to herself sitting impatiently waiting for some sign. "Ok let me try again," she said to herself.

"Before the sunrises over this house let true love show. Show me how he truly feels. Let true love be revealed if there is love let me know let our true feelings show."

"Cheese but I hope it works" she sighed sitting back on her bed and laying her had back against the wall.

* * *

**Back In Jacob's Room**

"I love you too my true love" Patience said to him and kissed him. She rolled him over onto his back. Patience sat up on top of him. She took her shirt off and looks deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this my love" Jacob asked slightly shocked by her actions.

"Yes" she said kissing him again and moving to lift his shirt up.

* * *

**In Bianca's room**

Bianca is sitting on Chris's back giving him a back massage. "You are carrying so much tension in you back honey."

"I know" Chris said into the bed then he turned his head to the side to talk to her "What do you expect the Angle of Destiny just came and dropped this bomb about a new destiny and people I love dying" he ranted "Ummm right there honey" he groaned in pleasure.

Bianca continues to massage the lower part of his back. "I mean how much more of this can one family take. All of our families have been through so much" Chris continues to rant.

"Yea, some of which was at the hands of my family" Bianca said sadly. She still felt guilty for once hunting him. She and her family had plotted for years to wipe out the Halliwell family. She could never get over the guilt of it no matter how many years had passed.

"That was before you were good. Who knows how I would be if I were raised with a bunch of witch assassins" He said trying to look up at her.

"I know I just want to do good now," she said to him trying to hide her guilt. She knew he hated her feeling guilty for what she had done in the past.

"I know and you will but how much more of this can we take what is the use of being good when all you get is bad" Chris sighed putting his head back down.

"Don't say that, doing good is one of the many reasons why I love you. Saving innocents… I mean there is nothing like it. I love it. Saving a life instead of taking one. And this time we have to kill this demon I mean look what he did to Jacob and Kayla. We have to do this for them ya know."

"I know, your right. I know I'm just….. I'm just so stressed out ya know. I don't know what to do"

"We'll I know what to do. I know the perfect stress reliever…" she said seductively.

"Oh do you" Chris smiled.

"Yea, I do" Bianca said as she began to kiss on his ear. "You know you are my one true love"

"And you are mine my love" He said as he turn over under her

* * *

**In Kayla's Room**

"Wyatt I love you" Kayla said softly in her sleep. "Wyatt" she called out for the man she loved wishing he was in the bed beside her, with his arms tight around her.

In a gush of teleportation wind Wyatt goes from sitting on his bed to sitting on Kayla's bed.

"What the…?" Wyatt said confused looking around the room trying to figure out where he was. He startled Kayla from her sleep.

"Oh My God" Kayla said as she opens her eyes to see Wyatt sitting on her bed wide-awake. She knew this had to be a nightmare and that she had not really just teleported Wyatt to her while he was awake.

"Kay did you bring me here. I mean I know you brought me here but why" He asked Kayla with confused look on his face.

"Umm" was all that Kayla could say through her embarrassment. Her brain was racing a mile a minute.

_This must be a bad dream, a horrible nightmare, did I actual teleport Wyatt to my room while he was awake. And he is staring at me waiting for an answer. _

_Maybe if I sit here long enough he will think I am sleep or something. Ok come on Kay yea right his is not stupid. I have to say something._ She thought to herself trying to hide her embarrassment.

_"Your powers know when your emotions are out of wack. And until you straighten them out and tell him how you feel_. _You will continue to transport him to you" she heard the words of Aunt Prue go through her mind._

_"I think you are in love with him and I think that you are going to keep transporting him to you until you tell him how you feel. Your power will be out of wack as long as your emotions are and now is not the time for that. You have to tell him so that your powers will go back to normal and be as strong as they can. I can afford to loss you sis" she heard her brother's words run through her mind._

"Kay are you alright? Do you want me to call the other?" He asked "Hey guys…" he turned to the door and began to yell.

"No don't" Kayla said to him and Wyatt turned back to face her.

"Then what's up why did you bring me here… Wait I didn't know you could bring me here" Wyatt remembered that her powers were not that strong.

_"You have to tell him Kay, no spell, just you _she thought to herself._ It's now or never_.

"Yea I can. I have been doing it for a while now Wyatt. You just never knew it. I would just teleport you back before you woke up." Kayla began.

"What?" Wyatt said shocked.

"There is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now and the only place I have been able to tell you is in my dreams. In my dreams I teleport you to me and lately it has been happening for real." She said looking down at her blanket.

"What have you wanted to tell me? You know you can tell me anything Kay" Wyatt said hooking his hand under her chin to lift her face.

"Not with you looking at me like that" she said quietly looking back down.

"No really you can" Wyatt said lifting her face again and looking into her eyes.

"I just don't want to ruin what we have and what if you don't feel that same, there is so much I don't know and the stupid spell didn't work…." Kayla rambled.

"Kay, Kay" Wyatt stopped her "Ruin what we have and what spell… I'm lost what are you talking about? Just say it. We have know each other long enough for you to say anything to me"

"Not this…. This can change everything," she said looking down again.

"Just say it" Wyatt said lifting her head one more time.

Kayla took a long pause trying to find a way to say it. Finally she just blurted it out "I'm in love with you Wyatt. I have been for a while now. I know in my heart that you are my one true love and I don't know if you feel that same and if you don't I will understand I just don't want to ruin our friendship ya know. You have always been there for me and I don't want that to change…." She said trailing off not taking her eyes off of him.

Wyatt sat in silences for a moment. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wow… Kay… I… I don't know… I mean I can't believe"

Tears began to come to Kayla's eyes as Wyatt stumbled over his words. "I understand," she said fighting back her tear as one escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"No wait," He said, "You don't understand I was just shocked you know I mean you just…" Wyatt tried to explain.

"I understand, you don't feel the same way. I guess the spell did work" she said quietly as tears began to roll down her face as she looked down again.

"No, No that is not it all" He said lifting her head once again "Kay, I just can't believe you told me that" he said still holding her face as she tries to turn away but he turned her back "I can't believe it because."

"Because we are just friends I know" she said trying to turn her head again.

"No, because… I love you too Kayla McCafe. I was afraid that you didn't feel that same way that is way I never told you." He said to her looking into her eyes. He gently kissed her tear away "Please don't cry my love. I know you are my one true love.'

Kayla began smiling and gently kissed him. "I love you" she said and kissed him again.

They continued to kiss as Wyatt laid her back on her bed.

* * *

** I didn't get many review on my last chapter so I hope that I get a lot this one. Please Please Review. **

**It motivates me. So Please Review!!!**


	16. C16 The Aftermath

**Thank you for reading and review. **

**Please continue to read and REVIEW!! **

**I really love your review so please keep them coming!!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Aftermath**

Alarms sound though out the house straddling everyone from their sleep. Everyone ran out of the rooms to see what was going on.

"Wooo what is going on?" Jacob asked everyone as the alarms stop.

"Practice will start at 9 everyone need to get dress and get breakfast" the voice of an elder came out of a speaker on the wall.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Randy Jr. sighed still sleepy.

"Ummmm" Paul said looking puzzled at everyone half dress. "Ok I was the first one in the hall and I don't know if anyone notice but RJ and Paris came out of Paris room and Paris is wrapped in a sheet. Jacob and Patience came out of the same room, and by the way Patience you are in your underwear." Patience looked down at herself shocked and ran back into Jacob's room go grab her clothes.

"And Kay is wrapped in a spread and Wy is have naked coming out of her room. Anyone care to explain." Pricilla continued where Paul left off.

"Oh my god" Kayla said to herself.

"Someone casted a spell" Bianca said. "I felt overcome with love last night. And it is not that I don't love Chris but I never get the urge to tell him he's my one true love."

"That is what RJ said last night with this weird look on his face" Paul said.

"So who casted a spell?" Chris asked

"Everyone in the living room now" Jacob commanded as he began walking to the living room everyone followed.

"So who casted the spell" Jacob asked again as everyone sat down.

"I did" Kayla said looking at everyone one except Wyatt.

"That is the spell you were talking about last night," Wyatt asked looking at her, she didn't return his glance instead she looked at the floor. She knew everyone would be angry with her.

"Kay what were you thinking?" Chris asked shocked and pissed.

"I just wanted to… I mean I needed to… I was just trying to…" She stuttered trying to explain still looking at the floor.

"To what?" Patience said calmly "What was going on Kay?"

"My powers have been out of wack lately, I need to fix them" Kayla tried to explain still looking at the floor.

"What, what do you mean out of wack" Chris said concerned.

"I mean that lately I have been teleporting…. I mean I just need to…" She continued trying to find the words. Then she looked over at her brother.

Jacob looked at her understanding what she did. _Just tell them _he mouthed to her.

"I casted a spell... a true love spell. I wasn't a strong spell I don't know how this happened." Kayla began to tear up.

"What do you mean it wasn't a strong spell all spells are strong spells" Chris yelled.

"Calm down Christopher," Bianca scolded he fiancée, _It is not like you haven't casted a spell or two that effected everyone _she thought, "why did you need to cast a true love spell Kay?" she calmly asked Kayla not angry at all.

"The spell wasn't suppose to work that way…I had to fix my powers before be go against the… Mr. Johnson" she whispered his name, he still scared her and now with what the Angel of Destiny had said she was even more afraid of him.

"It was to show me if.... Wyatt loved me. Cause I'm in love with Wyatt" she said still speaking quietly. "But it must have affected everyone in the house who was in love. Jacob and Patience have been seeing each other for weeks and Chris and Bianca are in love. That must me that Paris and RJ love each other too. I had to know how Wyatt felt so that my power could be normal. It just worked a little to well."

"Why in the hell would you cast a spell like that? You don't know what might have happen," Chris yelled.

"Look Chris give her a break we have all misused magic at one time or another. Even You" Jacob reminded him "Lay off" he defended his sister as Bianca glared at Chris.

"Yea honey, you know you have done it too. So don't be do hard on Kay" Bianca continued to glare "You're not perfect."

"But at a time like this. I mean come on," Chris said looking at Kayla. He could see the hurt on her face and that she was truly sorry. "I'm sorry Kay. I am just so stressed you know and it seem to turn out all right. I mean we have a lot of weird relationship we will have to explain but at least it is out in the open and no one has to stress about that for now."

"Yea but I mean wow everyone we grow up with is hooking up," Priscilla said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It is a big deal," Paris said crying. "I was a virgin until you little spell Kayla" Paris yelled running to her room.

"Oh my god I never meant for that to happen. I feel so horrible." Kayla said with tears coming to her eyes. "I can't believe I did that. It was so selfish I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I am so sorry" her tears flowing fast and free.

"Kay calm down" Wyatt said putting his arm around her.

Kayla pushed his arm away "How can I calm down after what I did?" she said to him. "I have to go and try to talk to her," Kayla said walking out of the living room.

**At Paris's room**

Kayla knocks on Paris's door "Paris can I talk to you please" She cried through door.

"No, go away" she said through the door. Kayla could hear her crying which only made her heart feel worst.

"Please Paris Please" she pleaded outside the door.

Paris opened the door and walk away and sat on her bed. Kayla walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Paris. I never meant to hurt you I swear. I never thought…" she cried.

"That is right you didn't think you just did and now you have changed me forever. I wanted my first time to be special and now…" she cried.

"I know how you feel," Kayla said sitting down next to Paris. She took a deep breath to clam herself and slow the flow of tears.

"How do you know?" Paris accused.

"I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone. Not even Mel." Kayla began when she was calm enough to speak. "When I was 18 and away in college I was dating this guy. He was really nice but I didn't love him. And I didn't want to have sex with him. I never even thought about him that way" she said holding back her tears at the thought.

"But one night we went to this party. He told me he would take care of me. But he got me really drunk. He took me up to his room. I had told him before that I didn't want to have sex but I was so drunk and stupid that I slept with him. I felt like dirt I didn't want my first time to be like that. I stop seeing him and stayed in my dorm room for weeks. And now I did the same thing to you. I will never forgive myself for this" Kay said crying again "I am so sorry. I love you so much I would never want to hurt you. You are like family to me. I can't believe I did this to you."

"I know you love me Kay " Paris said hugging her "I am just afraid that RJ won't want me anymore."

Kayla pulled apart for Paris. "That won't happen this was a true love spell. I know it wasn't supposed to affect everyone but it showed you that he loves you. I know you pictured your first time different but the only thing that matters about your first time is that you love the person it is with. That is what makes it special. That is what made my second time special. The time that I told you about the time that I told you was my first. I wish it were my first time. Beside RJ is not a jerk like that."

Kayla paused as Paris looked at her silently wiping the tears from her face. "Do you love RJ?" Kayla asked her.

"Yes" Paris answered sniffling.

"Then that is what make your first time special. RJ is your one true love and you know just because you had sex once doesn't mean you have to do it again until you're ready."

"But he might expect me to" Paris said calming down.

"He loves you he will understand" Kayla assured her "Beside you don't ever have to worry about what someone expects of you. You only do what you are comfortable with."

"He does love me. I felt it and I know that it is real"

"Well you are part cupid" Kayla joked, "I know it is real too. But I am still so sorry that I did this to you"

"It is ok Kay we are family. I forgive you. Like Jacob said we have all misused magic and I know I have done some things that affected you too. I do love him and last night was special. He was so gentle and caring. It may have happen a little strange and there were no candle but it is all I ever wanted in my first time"

"Trust me LadyBug you don't want candles around when you are doing that kind of activity." Kayla joked making both of them laugh. "Are we ok?" she asked as the laugher subsided.

"Yea, you showed me that he loves me. You know you are like family. No, you are family. I can't stay mad at you. I love you"

"I love you too," Kayla said hugging her.

* * *

**There is a new character in the next chapter. **

**Please Review!!!!**


	17. C17 When Elders Interferes

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. The holidays had me busier then I thought they would. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**I am really having a lot of fun with this story. I hope you are enjoying it.**

**Please Please Review!!! I really really love to hear from you so please review. **

**Tell me what you think of my story. What you like, what you hate, what you want to see happen. Please just let me know. **

**REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**

**When Elders Interferes **

"When is this demon going to attack already?" Peter said pacing in the attic at the Manor. Paul, Wyatt, Chris, Paris, Patience,Priscilla,Randy Jr., Kayla, Jacob and Bianca had been home for three weeks now and there has been no sign of the demon. They had all decided to put that first night behind them and start fresh. No one had talked about it since that day and decided not to tell everyone about the new couples until the demon was taken care of.

"He will come and we are ready for him" Wyatt said with some potions in front of him.

"I've tried summoning him a million times it is not working." Kayla said standing in front of a three crystals on the floor in a circle. "I just don't get it" she said frustrated.

"The Elders said the we can defeat him if we work together if our power combine" Bianca said to herself deep in though.

"I don't know what else we should try" Penny said closing the Book of Shadows in frustration.

"Me either" Christy said closing the Book of Enchantment angrily; "and quite frankly it is pissing me off" Billie gave her daughter an angry look but said nothing because she was frustrated to as was the rest of the family.

"OH MY GAWD" Bianca said out of nowhere. She was lost in thought the whole time and heard nothing around her.

"What I just said pissed off" Christy said confused "I know you have heard worst with Chris." All eyes were on Bianca.

"It can't be" she said to herself "That can't be right. There is no way they could have known," she said still talking to herself "It just can't be."

"What is it" Chris asked walking to his fiancée with concern. "Who could have known what?" He said as he sat beside her on the floor with his hand on her shoulder.

"It just can't be" she said "but it make sense"

"Please tell us what you are talking about" Jacob said frustrated.

"That night must have been the night Chris" Bianca said turning to Chris. "The night for all of us. We have to tell them now Chris. It can't wait." Chris looked knowingly at Bianca. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't really understand what that had to do with anything.

"Tell us what" Leo asked his son.

"Tell you that Bianca is pregnant. She took the test last night. We just found out," Chris said looking around at everyone.

"Wow! Congratulations man" Patrick said.

"Wait, Wait" Kayla said panic starting to set in. "what do you mean that night was the night for all of us." As soon as she asked the realization of what she was saying dawned in on the rest of the group that went away that month.

"No way" Patience said in disbelief.

"Well someone please tell us what the hell is going on" Piper said confused.

Just as she said that grey haired woman, with sky blue eyes appeared in white light. She was wearing a white robe with gold trim. "They don't know the whole story." She said.

"Ester" Leo said, "What is going on?"

"Before I continue you must know that there were many Elders that did not want this. I was one of them but I was out voted. But I think you all deserve to know the truth." Ester said almost pleading.

"What are you talking about" Prue said impatiently.

"It all started with a legend." She began. "Three times blessed children will be born to the Halliwell line. Three boys and three girls. Two of the children will be twins. They will be born on the same day at the same hour all within the same minute. Time will stop until each child is born. All will stop for these children." Ester took a pause. "You see these children are supposed to be a combination of the most powerful witch in the world. This legend has been told for decades and some Elders think that the time for these children is now. But now there is no way to know until they are born because we have interfered."

"Interfered how" Phoebe asked.

"You see Kayla it was not you spell that made things happen that night but us." Ester said look at Kayla.

"What spell?" Paige asked looking at Kayla. She was very impatient now. "Please just get to the point"

"Some Elders believed that these children had to be conceive on the same day at the same time. The Angle of Destiny came to us the night before she came to you; she told us what she saw and we prepared the place for you. When she came the Elders believe that we had to act so that your powers will truly combine. We saw the connections forming between you. So, that night we put a potion in your drinking water. A very powerful potion, to make you all fertile and lustful." Ester struggled with the last words. She paused again looking ashamed.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"I wish that were so. But it's not. It was not your spell Kayla that made that all happen but our potion." Ester said looking at Kayla. "We have seen it. You all have conceive"

"What the hell" Jacob yelled.

"Wait. That is only four couples, me and Chris, Wyatt and Kayla, Jacob and Patience, and Paris and RJ." Bianca said, "That is not enough."

"No" Paul said quietly "That night I left and went to see Victoria. That is why I was the first person in the hall that morning. I had just gotten back." He said looking to his girlfriend who was sitting beside him on the couch. She seemed to be in shock. She looked ill.

Victoria was a light brown skin girl with beautiful brown eyes and jet-black hair that was to her waist. Her grandparent were born in Puerto Rico and move to the U. S. when they were very young. She meant Paul in magic school she too was a witch and the two of them started dating a year ago.

"But how did you get you poison into her" Priscilla asked angrily.

"We face her the position early that night when she was having dinner. When you left the room to answer phone and no one was on the line, Caulis slipped it into you drink" Ester informed Victoria. Victoria looked shocked the shock on her face was quickly replaced by anger when she thought of how the Elders had set her up.

"This is not happening" Paris said to herself holding her stomach.

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Henry Jr. said putting his hands up. "When did this happen they are not even couples."

"We were going to tell everyone." Patience started "When the time was right."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" Kayla yelled "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME." She continued as tears spilled over in her eyes. "I am not ready for this. I haven't done research…. I am…" Kayla said more quietly to herself.

Jacob looked at his sister knowing what she meant. He was struck with panic. All the blood drained from their faces as they realized what this meant.

* * *

**Please Review Please Review and give me some wedding ideas. I am a little stuck on that. Thanks**


	18. C18 Decisions and a Demon

**I am so sorry it took me so long to post. I am going to do better or at least I will try.

* * *

Decisions and a Demon**

"You have to tell her Jay" Kayla said to her brother as she paced back and forth in her living room. It had been a week since Ester came and told the family the news. No one was really taking it well. They were very angry with the Elders and had refused to talk to them unless they wanted to.

"I will, but I just don't want to scare her, I mean look at how freaked you are" Jacob said putting his head in his hands. He was sitting on the couch in the living room of Kayla's house.

"This is a reason to be freaked" Kayla told her brother sitting down almost bursting into tears again.

"You need to tell Wy, Kay" Jacob said putting a comforting arm around his sister.

"Maybe I won't have this baby. I'm not ready for it. I'm not prepared fight. What if I'm…."

"You know you don't want to do that" Jacob said look at Kayla. He knew she was just scared. "That's fear talking. You always wanted to be a Mom."

"And now I may never be all because of those stupid Elder" Kayla said angry tears coming down her face.

"I think I got it" an excited Patience came running down the stairs. "I know how to get Mr. Johnson." Patience said coming to a stop in front of Kayla and Jacob. She stopped when she saw Kayla's face. Everyone was upset about the pregnancy, well all accept Bianca, but no one understood why Kayla was so upset. More than the other. "Umm maybe we should do this later" Patience said hesitantly.

"No killing a demon especially Mr. Johnson is exactly what I need right now" Kayla said standing up and drying her eyes.

"Good then because I have figured it out. We don't need the boys, just us. Because of those Assholes" Patience had refused to call them Elders again "we have a combination of powers. That's all we need. You, Me, Bianca, Paris and Victoria. We need to say the summoning spell together, then throw the potion and say the vanquishing spell together."

"You know I think you're right." Kayla said after listening to her. It all made sense. They didn't need the boys and they could finally kill Mr. Johnson. Kayla stood up excited at the thought of finally kill the demon the took her parents away from her.

"I don't like that idea. We're going to let the pregnant people do this alone" Jacob said standing up and shaking his head. "There's no way…."

"You are still going to be there. Duh come on Jay" Kayla said lightly shoving her brother and rolling her eye.

"Yeah, don't be silly" Patience said to her boyfriend. And she and Kayla laughed.

"I still don't like it. What if it doesn't work? You could get hurt, the babies could get hurt or killed" Jacob worried.

"Right now I really wouldn't care," Kayla mumbled.

"Kay, what…." Patience began to ask her friend. No one understood why Kayla was taking this so hard, no one except Jacob. She seemed so scared.

"Forget it" Kayla cut her off "Really Jay what could happen. You guys will be there if things go wrong. It is the best idea so far and we can't keep sitting around waiting. He could attack at any moment," she reasoned and changed the subject she didn't want to answer the question she knew Patience was going to ask.

"Fine" Jacob reluctantly agreed.

* * *

*****

Back at the Manor Kayla, Patience, Bianca, Paris and Victoria are all standing in front of some crystals on the ground.

"Ready" Patience asked them.

"Lets do this" Kayla answered.

"Magic Forces, Black and White, Reaching out Through, Space and Light, Be He Far Or, Be He Near, Bring Us the Demon, Called Mr. Johnson Here" The girls recited the spell together. **(I know I stole the spell from charmed but I couldn't think of one)**

Mr. Johnson appeared in the crystals in a flash of light. He looked around confused until he found the faces of the Halliewlls, McCafes and Jones.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Kayla and Jacob" he taunted looking at Kayla.

Some how after 10 years he could still could put fear in her heart. He had killed her parents. Before him she thought no demon had the power to do that. It terrified her but it also made her more determined.

Wyatt saw the fearful look on her face. He walked up closer to her and put his arm around her waist to comfort her. She relaxed in his hold and found her courage.

"I was coming for you all soon but since you called me here I guess I'll do it now" Mr. Johnson smiled menacingly. He tried to step forward but the crystals stopped him. He stumbled back in pain.

"You didn't think we would call you here to just walk around and did you" Kayla laughed. How stupid could this demon be?

"You think these crystals will stop me" he laughed "Then you are more of a fool then I thought." He began to walk forward again with a determined look. He reached his hand out and struggled to break through the field the crystals created. Once his hand was through he began to struggle to reach down to the crystal in front of him.

"Hurry throw the poison" Paris yelled. Patience threw the poison and it hit Mr. Johnson in the chest. He stumbled back a little seemly unphased.

"Ok say the spell" Bianca said as Mr. Johnson worked his way down to the crystal. She held out the paper that the spell was written on.

"Destroy of families, witches and lines. It time to feel the pain you design. Hide in plain sight, trust you earn. The destroyer will feel the firer and burn" the girls recited. Mr. Johnson stumbled back again then shrugged the spell off and put his hand back through the field.

"It;s not strong enough" Kayla cried in fear. She was afraid he would get out and kill them all.

"Grab my hand" Pairs said holding out her hand to Kayla. "Everyone hold hands" she said to the rest of the girls. Wyatt released his grip on Kayla and stepped back getting ready to attack the demon if he go through. He grab Excalibur as the rest of the family stepped forward prepared to fight. The girls all held hands.

"Now says it again," Bianca ordered.

"Destroy of families, witches and lines. It time to feel the pain you design. Hide in plain sight, trust you earn. The destroyer will feel the fire and burn" the girls recited again. Fire erupted around Mr. Johnson. He screamed out in pain as the fire consumed him. Then he exploded into dust. The force of the explosion sent the girls falling across the room. Jacob caught Paris who flow into him and scratched her arm on the picture frame near her. Kayla and Victoria both hit the wall and had gashes on the head. Patience went into the poison table, which broke on her impact causing a cut in her side. And Bianca went into a wooden chair, which cut her leg. Everyone rushed to the aid of the girls.

Wyatt ran to Kayla and Chris was at Bianca's side. Chris put his and over Bianca's leg to heal her, but before he could lights can around the wound and healed it.

"Holy Crap" Chris exclaimed.

"Did you just heal yourself" Patrick asked Victoria from across the room.

"She did it too" Wyatt asked as he had just watched Kayla do the same thing.

"I think the baby did it" Bianca answered.

"Now that is going to be cool" Kayla smiled getting to her feet.

"Wow" Paris said looked at her healed arm as Jacob examined it too. Paul was looking intensely at Patience healed side.

"Wooo" Paul said.

"Now that will come in handy" Melinda stated with a smile "You are going to be super women like mom was when she was pregnant."

"Well at least there is one good thing about this mess" Kayla said shaking her head and walking from the room.

* * *

******

A few hours later. Jacob and Patience are out to dinner.

"Look Patience I know this is probably not the best time considering we just killed a demon today but we are always kill a demon and I just didn't know a good time or if there would ever be a good time. I just I have been thinking about this for a while and…" Jacob babbled.

"Jay" Patience interrupted "what is it?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course" she answered confused.

"I mean we have known each other for a long time and I love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. And I'm so happy that you are going to be the mother of my child and I want…. I mean I need you in my life forever" he continued nervous.

"I'm not going anywhere" she said reaching across the table for his hand.

"I mean I need you in my life as my wife" Jacob said reaching in his pocket. Patience sat silent in shock. "This is my mom's, it has been passed down through my family and I want you to have it" Jacob said getting out of his sit and onto one knee. "Patience Halliwell will you marry me?"

Patience was stunned. Her mouth fell open. She love Jacob and she knew she wanted to be his wife but she feared that he was just asking because she was pregnant.

"You know you don't have to do this just because of the baby" she told him.

"I'm not. I have been thinking about this for a while, ask Kay. We have talked about it for the pass three weeks before we even knew about the baby. Now don't get me wrong. I did move things up because of him or her" he said the last part with a little stress in his voice. "but that is not why I'm asking. I love you. There is no need for us to get to know each other we have known each other particularly our whole lives. I want you to be my wife because I love you and I couldn't picture my life without you."

Patience sat silent again. _He had been thinking about this for weeks_, she told herself. _He wants to marry me not just because of the baby._

"Well" Jacob said when she didn't answer him. He was starting to fear that she would say no. The nervousness crept into his voice "Will you marry me?" he asked again slowly.

She looked into his eyes. _Oh my gosh he thinks that I'm going to say no. _"Give me my ring" she teased with a smile. Jacob's face lite up as he got off his knee.

"Really" he asked to be sure that she was saying yes. "So you're saying yes?"

"Oh course I will marry you. I love you Jacob McCafe" Patience said softly holding out her hand "Now give me my ring" she teased again with a huge smile as Jacob slide the gold band with on square diamond in the middle and two small rectangular diamonds on the sides.

"It's beautiful Jay" she said with a tear in her eyes as she admired her ring. She leaned across the table and kissed him softly.

* * *

*****

Mean while back at Kayla, Patience, Priscilla, and Patricia house Kayla sat on the couch watching TV in the living room. She felt so much safer now that Mr. Johnson was gone. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kayla asked from the couch.

"Wyatt" he yelled through the door. Kayla got up from the couch and went to the door.

"Hey Wy what's up?" she greeted with a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Kay. Umm Can we talk please?" he asked moving inside as Kayla shut the door behind him.

"Sure" Kayla answered walking to the couch and taking a seat. Wyatt followed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You know Kayla" he said a little annoyed. "About the baby. Our baby."

"What about it" Kayla said with a nonchalant attitude. She didn't want him to see how scared she was, she wasn't ready to tell him why. Not yet not if she didn't have to.

"I mean Kay" he said seriously facing her. "I know all this didn't happen they way you wanted it to but you seem… I mean it is like… like you hate that you are having a baby with me. I know we just got together but I love you, you know I'm in love with you and this may not be the way I would have wanted us to have a baby but I mean I can't be sad about it because it's with you."

"I'm sorry what?" Kayla said shocked. She had heard every word he said but she was still stuck on the part were he said he was in love with her. "Did you just say you're in love with me?" She asked shaking her head to clear it as the rest of what he said dawned on her. He thought she was upset because she was having a baby with him. _Is he insane _she thought.

He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "You think I'm upset that I'm having a baby with you. Are you insane?" she asked him rhetorically. "I'm not upset about having a baby with you, you idiot." She said outraged "I have been in love with every since I moved back home from college two years ago. That is why I casted the stupid spell at the house in the first place because I had been teleporting you to my room at night in my dreams. I can't believe you would think that is the problem, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell" Kayla ranted.

"Well I did know that you never told me" he said defensively.

"What was I supposed to say? Well Wyatt I have been obsessed with you for the past two year probably longer. It was killing me to see you with that blond bimbo that you were dating a few months ago and that is why I hated her. That is why I was dating Ryan to get over you because I was too much of a chicken to tell you how I felt because I didn't think you would felt the same way and I didn't want to lose our friendship. And the only reason that you found out is because a few months ago my powers started to go crazy and I was teleporting you to me in my dreams and I was afraid you would wake up one day. Yeah that wouldn't sound crazy at all" she said sarcastically taking a deep breath at the end of her rant.

"It doesn't sound crazy to me. I would have been glad to know that. I wish you would have told me sooner because I have had feeling for you ever since you came home too but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to mess up our friendship and that is why I agreed with Jacob to follow you on your dates so I could ruin them. We could have been together earlier if we both weren't such big chickens" he said angrily.

"Wait" Kayla said calmly "Are you saying that you are in love with me?" she asked her first question again. She didn't understand how they had started arguing, but she didn't like it. She didn't want to argue with him.

"Yes, Kayla. I love you. And I love this baby. I want this baby. I heard you talking to Bianca the other day and you said you weren't going to keep it. I want you to keep it. I want you to have our baby" Wyatt said taking her hand and looking intensely into her eyes.

"I was never going to get rid of the baby. That was just fear talking. I could never do that" _Even if having it might kill me _she thought.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not ready to have a baby Wy. I felt like I would be in this alone" she lied _Or you will be in this alone _she thought. "You didn't ask for this. I don't want to force you deal with this" she told him half of the truth.

"You didn't ask for this either. It's all those asshole's fault" he said getting a little angry thinking about the Elders "But I want this baby, I want you. You're not in this alone. We will do this together" he said calmly with all the conviction he had in him. He needed her to believe him.

"Thanks Wy" Kayla said hugging him. _But you might have to do this alone. You may not have a choice. I can't tell him that. Not yet I'll tell him if and when I have to.

* * *

_

**I know you guys want to know what is going on with Kayla but don't worry you will find out soon. Please Review. **

**I'm having some trouble with the next chapter. I need some wedding ideas. Please help me. Review and gave me some ideas. The more review I get the faster I can update.**

**Thanks!**


	19. Author's Note HIATUS

Hello All,

I feel horrible because I am taking a little break from this story. I have been really busy with school and I fear I have bitten off more then I could chew. I am not abandoning the story, I am just going to finish some of my other stories and then finish this one.

Please stick with me I promise the break won't be long I am almost done with one of my stories and am close to finishing another.

Thank you all for reading and being so understanding. I will update as soon as I can.

XOXO

Allison

P.S. Please write in and tell me your wedding ideas I am a little stuck on that part and any help you could give would be great.


End file.
